Please trust me
by TouchMyGoldenHeart-SMWB
Summary: Bella gets a phone call that changes everything between her and Edward
1. Chapter 1

Guys before you read I want to say something

Guys before you read I want to say something. I didn't read "New moon", "Eclipse", or "Breaking dawn. All I read was "Twilight" So if there's something I wrote that is contradicting to any of the other three books then it was unintentially done. I even dunno what their story is. So I hope you enjoy my story.

**Chapter 1**

It was 7 o'clock at night. Bella was standing in her room by the window. She was thinking of her day with Edward. They went out that morning. He took her to the meadow again. But this time he had a surprise for her.

_"Close your eyes" Edward said with his beautiful voice. Bella smiled and obeyed. He took her hands and led her through the place. She heard the lullaby, that he wrote for her before, playing. She smiled._

_"Open them" She heard him whisper in her ears. She did and found the piano playing the lullaby on it's own. She looked confused but she found Alice appeared. She was the one playing it. Alice smiled at Bella._

_"Oh Edward…" Bella started, there were tears in her eyes. Edward shook his head with a smile._

_"Shhh, Will you dance with me?" He asked giving her his crooked smile. She stared into his deep golden eyes and nodded. His smile widened. He put both his hands on her waste, and she put her hands on his chest and leaned her head on them. They started swaying. _

_"I love you" Edward said pressing his face on her head._

_"I love you too" She whispered her face getting hot._

_"I know" he chuckled._

She smiled at the memory. She wished that this day would last forever, but she had to get back home to prepare Charlie's food. Charlie was out now. She sighed.

"I wonder what Edward's doing now?" She said to herself.

"Watching you" She heard his voice behind her. She turned around.

"Edward" She said, "How long have you been here?"

"A while, I enjoyed watching you sigh every now and then" He smiled his crooked smile again. Bella rolled her eyes.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You're doing it again" She said folding her arms not looking at him.

"What? Oh, do you mean dazzling you?" He asked looking amused. She rolled her eyes again.

"So what did you do since we parted?" She asked sitting on the floor. He smiled teasingly.

"I was here all the time. Watching you" He smiled widely. She looked shocked.

"Why didn't appear?" She asked annoyed.

"I was having fun." He said amused. His eyes were mocking. Bella heard the telephone ring.

"Don't move" She told him, he nodded and sat still like a rock. Bella ran down the stair, she stopped in front of the telephone. She answered.

"Hello?" She said casually.

"Bella? Is that you?" She heard an urgent voice talking to her.

"Yes who is it?" She asked worried.

"It's me Jacob" He said quickly.

"Hi Jacob, what's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Are you still seeing the Cullen's son? Edward?" He asked quickly his voice terrified.

"I thought you said it was a superstit…" She said worried.

"I was wrong, I saw him today. He attacked a girl. I saw him sucking her blood, she was screaming. It was horrible." Jacob said quickly trying to catch his breath. Bella was in shock.

"Edward? A girl? No, no it can't be true" Bella's voice was shaking badly. She felt the tears falling on her face.

"I saw it Bella, I tried to call you sooner but there was no one answering." He said quickly.

"Ok, t…thank y…you. B…bye" She said and hung up before hearing anything else. She stood there for a couple for minutes unable to move. _He's up there, what should I do?_ She thought. She started walking slowly. She climbed the stairs. She stood outside her bedroom door trying to calm herself down. Her heart was beating extremely fast, she felt it might break out of her chest.

"Bella?" She heard his voice call. She couldn't answer. He opened the door.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked quickly. He looked extremely anxious.

"E…Edward" Her voice was shaking badly, "P…please. L…leave me a…alone now" Her face was flooding with tears. Edward was extremely worried.

"I can't leave you like this. Tell me what's wrong?" He told her his face full of anxiety.

"P…please, please. Just g..go" She said looking at him. Her heart was beating fast and he could here it. He extended her hand to touch her face but involuntary she took a step backwards. He looked at her with a pained expression.

"Are you afraid of me?" His sad golden eyes looking at her.

"Please Edward" She was whispering now, "Please" He looked at her for one last time before he said,

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then?" He looked at her with his sad eyes then disappeared.

Once he disappeared she locked her door and ran to her bed. She was crying hard. _What should I do? I love him but how should I know if he really did this?_ A voice in the back of her head said that she should ask him, but she couldn't do that. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed harder than before.

The next morning Bella was too exhausted to go to school. She had extremely puffy eyes, she kept crying all night. She needed someone to talk to. Someone she could tell what happened and at the same time knows what Edward is. She kept thinking till she finally found that someone. Alice.


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say thank you for all the people who reviewed and added my story to their fav

I just wanted to say thank you for all the people who reviewed and added my story to their fav. story or alert list. THANK YOU GUYS, IT MEANT A LOT!!

**Chapter 2**

Bella quickly changed her clothes, and ran a comb through her hair. She waited a while, she wanted to go at lunch time. She didn't anything for breakfast. She decided that she would sit downstairs. She had a lot on her mind, she kept telling herself _Edward wouldn't do this, and if it happened and he lost control once he would have told me. Unless he was afraid to frighten me. Wait what am I saying, this is Edward I'm talking about. I have to trust him, I should ask him, but I can't. Oh God! Only Alice can get me out of this. _Her thoughts were interrupted by a telephone ring. She was afraid to answer, but eventually she did.

"H…Hello?" Bella hesitated.

"Bella?" said Jacob's voice in the phone.

"Yes Jacob" She said quietly.

"How are you?" He asked worried.

"I'm ok. I think…" she stopped for a while and then continued, "I think I don't believe you Jacob, sorry"

"I saw him Bella" He said starting to get angry.

"Maybe you saw someone who looks like him, but it's just not like Edward" She was saying what she really felt without thinking about it, these were the pure words of her heart.

"I can't believe that Bella. Why would you think I would tell you if I wasn't sure it was him?" He asked his voice was angry now.

"I dunno, but I have to trust Edward. I…I'll ask. If h…he said he didn't then…n he d…didn't" She didn't know if she was really going to ask him, she will ask Alice though.

"You sure Bell?" He asked concerned.

"Yes" _I guess_ she added in her mind.

"Ok, bye then" He said quietly. She hung up. Bella started calming herself down as she went to open the door of the house. She walked to her truck and got in. She couldn't stop some tears from falling again. _What's wrong with me? I love Edward, I trust him. _She kept repeating that sentence in her head a lot, till she finally was in the school's parking lot. She got out of the car and walked till she reached the cafeteria. She stood outside the cafeteria door, she took a deep breath and opened it. She walked directly to the table that Edward's family usually sat on. She kept walking, ignoring all the people's comments about why she didn't come or why was she crying. Alice was sitting on the edge of the table. Bella stood in front of her. Emmet, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice all looked at her with nothing but concern.

"Alice?" Bella said with a broken voice. Alice looked at her.

"What's wrong Bella?" She asked worried, standing up.

"I need you, please. Can you come back home with me?" Bella said with almost a whisper.

"Sure, what happened?" Alice asked Putting one arm around Bella's shoulders.

"I dunno, I really don't. I'm so stupid, but I need someone to talk to, so I came to you." Bella said quickly sobbing in the middle of each word. Alice hugged her and started stroking her hair.

"Calm down Bella. Relax" She said and Bella could hear how anxious she was.

"Bella?" She heard a concerned voice behind her.

"Edward" She said quickly turning to him, wiping her tears quickly.

"What's wrong with you?" Edward looked at her, he extended his hand to touch her face again, but remembered last night and let his hand fall. She stared in to his sad eyes, she felt guilty, so she put her hand on his face and whispered,

"I'll be ok, it's just a small problem. I'll sort it out with Alice and maybe I'll tell you later" She looked at him, he looked a little relieved but there was still pain in his eyes, so she added, "I love you, don't doubt that" he smiled he took her hand from his face and kissed her palm. A chill ran down her spine.

"Don't make me worry about you, please" He whispered. She smiled gazing in to his eyes, forgetting all about her problem for a while.

"Don't" She whispered. She turned to Alice, "Let's go, and one thing" She turned back to Edward, "Could you please trust me and don't read Alice's mind once we're done. Please. I promise.." She stopped and then continued, "I promise I'll tell you everything later. He looked at her and then nodded.

"If that's what you want, then ok." He said with a smile but his eyes were still concerned.

"Thank you" She told him before turning back to the cafeteria door. She felt dizzy from all the crying she didn't realize that till she stopped crying, she was going to fall.

"Alice, I think I'll faint" She whispered to Alice, Alice quickly put her arm around Bella's waist and held her hand.

"Lean on me" Alice told her. Bella felt Alice's strong grip help her a lot, she felt Edward's eyes on her back.

"Alice?" Edward's voice called from behind them. They both turned to him. Edward's face looked like it was in pain, it was hard for him to see Bella that way and he can't help.

"Don't let her drive" He told her looking at Bella. Bella smiled.

"Of course, relax" Alice told him.

When the got to the truck. Alice opened the passenger door for her and made her sit on the chair. In a blink of an eye, Alice was sitting beside her.

"So what's wrong?" Alice asked concerned.

"When we get home, please. I can't concentrate on anything right now" She leaned her head back on the chair closing her eyes. Trying to relax.

After a couple of seconds they were in front of the house. Alice got out of the car and turned to help Bella.

"C'mon Bella" Alice told her, but Bella didn't answer, she didn't even open her eyes.

"Bella?" Alice asked more worried than before, she shook her but there was no respond from her at all. Alice carried Bella up to her room. She laid her on bed gently.

After a while there was a knock on the door.

"Bella?" the voice said. Alice shook her head.

"Come in Edward she won't answer" Alice told him. He opened the door

"What do you mean she…" Edward stopped dead when he saw Bella on the bed with her eyes closed and not moving, Alice was sitting next to her.

"What happened?" He rushed to her side.

"She fainted" Alice told him not taking her eyes off her face.

"What's wrong with her? Did she tell you anything?" Edward looked at Alice pleadingly.

"She didn't get the chance, I realized that she was unconscious when we got here." Alice said. Edward put one hand on Bella's forehead.

"She's so hot" He told Alice concerned. Alice was about to talk but she stopped once they found Bella's lips starting to move.

"Alice…" She whispered.

"I'm here Bella" Alice said softly.

"Alice help…" she whispered again not opening her eyes, "It's Edward… I'm worried about him" Edward was shocked he looked at Alice, she looked back at him.

"Why are you worried about me Bella?" Edward asked.

"The girl…" And that was the last word before she fainted again.

"Girl? what girl?" Edward asked looking at Alice. Alice pulled her eyebrows together.

"This doesn't look good, we have to take her to Carlisle" Alice said standing up. Edward looked at Bella his heart breaking,

"What's wrong with you?" he whispered in her ear.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again for all the people who reviewed

Thank you again for all the people who reviewed. It really encourages me. Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story and write a review that really means A LOT!!

**Chapter 3**

"What happened?" Carlisle asked once they put Bella on a bed in the hospital.

"She fainted" Edward said quickly, "And she's really hot, and she keeps mumbling things" Edward was holding Bella's hand and stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Carlisle looked worried and put his hand on her forehead.

"She has a fever" He said quietly, "A really bad one too" Carlisle held her wrist, "Her hearts going wild, what happened?" He asked looking at Alice and Edward. They both shook her head.

"She came to me crying and told me that she needed me, I drove her back home, but when I talked to her she didn't answer, and she's been knocked out since." Alice said quietly not lifting her anxious eyes from her face.

"Well I'll get her something to wake her up." Carlisle said as he walked out of the room. Edward didn't lift his eyes off of her face.

"It all started with that stupid phone call." He said angrily.

"Phone call?" Alice asked. And Edward quickly explained what happened exactly.

"I don't think she was frightened of you, Ed" Alice said comforting him.

"I dunno, but it seemed like she was" He said still not moving his eyes from her face.

After moments Carlisle was back with a small bottle in his hand. He stood beside her bed and opened the bottle, he moved the bottle just inches under her nose, so that she could smell it. After short seconds, she started moving her head slowly.

"Edward" She mumbled, it was hard to understand the word at first.

"Yes, Bella. I'm right beside you" He said with his anxious but dreamy voice. She started to open her eyes, everything was blurry, she could hardly identify the who was standing in front of her. Eventually, her vision cleared and saw three beautiful faces smiling down at her.

"Welcome back" Carlisle told her with a smile. She smiled back.

"Where am I? What happened?" She tried to sit up but her head swayed.

"Don't move" Edward told her running to her side. He helped her to sit up right with his strong grip. Once she was settled they told her what happened.

"Oh, I'm very sorry that I caused you all that trouble" She said really annoyed herself, "I need to tell Charlie so he wouldn't worry" She remembered that he must have gotten the news that she didn't go to school and that she was in a hospital.

"Oh, here. I got you your mobile so you can call him." Edward said giving her, her mobile. "You've got a message too"

"Thanks" She said taking her mobile.

"Well I have to go, sorry. I hope you get well Bella" Carlisle told her.

"Thank you again Carlisle" She told him as he walked out the door shutting it behind him.

She knew that it was time she told them everything, but the question was, was she going to talk with Edward in the room. She looked from Alice to Edward looking scared. Edward looked at her trying to understand her expression.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice put her hand on Bella's. Bella was about to talk but her mobile rang. It was Charlie.

"Hi dad" said trying not to sound weak.

"Bella? Are you ok?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine dad. I was just a little dizzy. I'll be ok." She said trying to comfort him.

"Do you need me to come, honey?"

"No dad, there's no need to." She said trying not to answer too quickly.

"You sure honey?" He asked still concerned.

"Yes, I am"

"Well ok then. See you tonight" He said.

"See you" She told him and then hung up. She looked at her cell phone and found a message she opened it. And once she saw it she clapped her hand on her mouth starting to cry again.

"What is it?" Edward asked quickly.

It was a picture of Edward sucking a girl's blood from her neck, with a message under it saying _'this time I took a picture for you. Please believe me Bella, I'm scared for you' _and it was signed_ 'Jacob'_. She looked at the picture unbelieving what she was seeing. She was crying hard now. It was a picture, what more proof did she want?

"It can't be true" She whispered to herself.

"Bella we can't take this anymore. Tell us now" Alice said looking angry and concerned at the same time. She raised her head and looked at Edward, she couldn't understand her expression.

"Do you love me?" She whispered to him through her tears. He looked surprised by the question.

"Yes, Bella. More than anything. I thought you knew that." Edward told her with his sad eyes in hers.

"Would you ever hurt me?" She asked still crying hard.

"Of course not. What makes you think I'll ever do that?" He looked angry at that question but his eyes were still sad. She turned to Alice.

"Did you see anything bad that will happen to Edward or me?" She asked.

"No" Alice said her eyebrows pulled together. Bella looked down at her cell the picture was still there, she cried harder than ever. She closed her eyes shut and asked Edward without looking at him.

"When was the last time you hunted?" She gulped and then added, "A human"

"What?" Edward was extremely shock, "I never did, Bella" He said defensively but she couldn't doubt the hurt in his voice that she asked something like this. She buried her face in her hand and started sobbing hard.

"Bella? What makes you think Edward hunted a human?" She heard Alice's calm voice ask.

"This" She said handing her the cell phone. Alice took it from her hand. She heard Alice gasp.

"What the…?" Edward growled, but then he started to calm himself down. Alice held Bella's hand and took them away from her face.

"What happened yesterday?" She asked her kindly.

"What do you bel…" Edward said to Alice but she cut him off by giving him a fierce look. Then she turned to Bella and nodded to her. Bella gave a sniff and then started to talk.

"Yesterday, the phone rang. It was Jacob" She looked at Edward and found a furious expression on his face, "He told me that he saw Edward a…attack a g…girl. I was confused and I didn't know what to think. I…I asked Edward to l…leave me cuz I wanted to think, but I spent the whole n…night crying. I wanted to talk to you, Alice. I…I was afraid f…from Edward's reaction. In the m…morning Jacob called t…to make sure I was o…ok. I told him that I d…didn't believe it and that I…I'll ask Edward. If Edward s…said he didn't then I w…would forget the whole thing. He told me o…ok. And now h…he sent me this…" She started crying again. Alice leaned forward and hugged Bella and started rubbing her back. Once she could talk again she lifted her head and looked at Edward he had a pained expression on his face, his sad eyes looked at her full of concern and fear. Fear of losing her.

"Edward, did you do it?" She whispered to him. She wasn't sure that she wanted to know the answer. Edward took a deep breath and before he could answer, Alice interrupted

"Edward, leave us alone for a moment, please. Don't answer now" She looked at him with an urgent look. Edward looked confused at first but then he nodded and walked out of the room. Alice turned to face Bella's wet face.

"Bella, are you alright?" She asked stroking her face. Bella nodded.

"Please calm down, I need to talk to you." Alice told her wiping Bella's tears from her face. Bella struggled for a while to keep herself from bursting into tears again. She shivered.

"Don't be afraid" Alice told her, but Bella shivered again.

"I'm n…not. It's just s…so c…cold" Bella said her lips trembling. She pulled the quilt to her neck, trying to stay warm but it didn't help. Alice looked at her confused.

"Cold? It's really warm today." Alice told her looking worried.

"Never m…mind that n…now. What d…did you w…want to talk a…about?" Bella said with a whisper. She was shaking badly. Alice looked at her before she talked.

"I wanted to be sure of something first." Alice told her glancing at the door, "Do you trust Edward?" She asked looking at her calmly.

Outside Edward was standing just outside the door. He was listening to Alice's thoughts. Once he heard the question he felt worried that answer wouldn't be what he wanted it to be. He waited.

"Bella?" Alice asked when she didn't reply, "I want you to answer truthfully, that's why I kicked Edward out of the room. After what you heard yesterday and what you saw in the picture, do you still trust him?" Bella looked at Alice, she really wanted to say 'yes', but there was a part of her that wasn't sure.

"Alice", Bella started.

Edward caught his breath, if he had a heart it would be jumping now. He never felt his chest so empty before.

"I love E…Edward and I do t…trust him, but the thing is…" She stopped to glance at the door, "I'm a…afraid that he won't t…tell me the t…truth for the s…sake of not frightening me." She whispered to Alice. Alice nodded understanding the situation.

"But if he told you he did, will you be afraid of him? Will you runaway from him?" Alice asked Bella quietly.

"I can't b…be sure of the f…fear part, but I'm sure I w…won't runaway from h…him. I might be a bit afraid b…but it will go away, eventually" She told her honestly.

"And if he told you he didn't, will you believe him? Even if you get more pictures?" Alice asked now looking directly in Bella's eyes. Bella hesitated to answer that question. She was shivering harder than before, and her vision was getting a bit blurred.

"A p…part of me w…will, b…but…" She looked at the window, "the o…other part w…will surely h…have doubts. It's like a c…conflict between my m…mind and m…my h…heart."

Edward buried his face in his hands, he was actually afraid. He felt that he might lose Bella forever.

Tears started falling down Bella's face again. She was shaking from head to toe. Alice looked at her.

"Bella calm down." She said cautiously. Bella looked at Alice.

"C…could you a…ask for m…more blankets…s, please?" Bella said with effort through her trembling lips. Alice nodded and went out of the room. Bella laid her head on the pillow trying to sleep and forget how cold she was. Edward came in and sat beside her. He looked worried when he found her curled up in her bed shaking so violently. Her face was a bit pink.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward said with sadness and concern in his voice and eyes. Bella tried to nod but she didn't know if he could tell if it was a nod or was she just shaking.

"Bella?" She heard Carlisle's voice. He came and put his hand on her forehead and then he lifted it quickly as if he had been burnt.

"You're getting hotter by the minute." Carlisle said with an anxious voice, "Look I'll give you a medicine that will keep you warm but it will make you sleep, ok?" He told her.

"O…ok" she whispered, she wanted anything that would make her feel warm. Edward lifted her heard gently with his cold stone hand. He took the spoon that was filled with medicine from Carlisle and moved the spoon to her lips. Bella swallowed it. Edward laid her back gently and then covered her with another blanket. The medicine was very strong, she was starting to get drowsy. He sat on his knees beside her bed. Folding his arms on her pillow and laying his chin on them. She looked at him with a weak smile. He leaned his head beside her ear and whispered in it before she slept,

"Please trust me"


	4. Chapter 4

Before you read anything

**Chapter 4**

Bella opened her eyes the next morning, on Edward's saddening position. He was sitting beside her bed on a chair with both his elbows on his knees and his hands buried his hair, looking at the floor. She felt extremely guilty for being the cause of this. Sometimes she felt that she should have just, shut all that nonsense out of her head, and got along with Edward like she's heard nothing.

"Edward" she mumbled with effort. She realized that she was very hungry, she hadn't had breakfast or lunch yesterday. He quickly lifted his head to her face once he heard her voice, his face had a mixture of pain and relief all over it.

"You woke up!" He cried half smiling, "you've been out so long, I was getting extremely worried." He told her as he stroked her warm red cheek. She smiled, and tried to sit up but she was too weak to do so. Edward realized her intention and helped her up with his strong cold grip.

"Thank you" She told him trying to stop her head from spinning.

"You must be hungry" He told her as he stood up and opened a cupboard that was hanging on the wall of the room. He got out a box from it and looked at it confused, then turned to her.

"Isn't that the thing you eat and put milk on? The one that I saw you eating before" He added so that she would realize he meant, cereal. She couldn't see well, she narrowed her eyes trying to clear her vision. He came closer and handed her the box. Once she took one glance at it, she started laughing, weakly but she did. He looked at her puzzled.

"What?" He asked smiling a bit that she finally laughed.

"That's not a cereal box" She said trying to stop laughing because it took a lot of her energy, "that's a soap box"

"How do you know? there is no label saying that it's soap" He said smiling, and Bella could have sworn that she saw his cheeks give a little color, "All that's written is…" He trailed off , hitting his forehead with his hand, as he remembered that it's the one he saw in the commercial ,"Detol" He added quietly.

"I could drink it if you want, at least I'll be germ free" She said still laughing. He chuckled. He stood up again taking the box from her hand. He put it back in it's place and got out another box, this time he read the label to make sure it was it. He opened the fridge and got out a carton of milk, got a bowl and poured some milk on the cereal that was in the bowl. He came back beside her handing her the bowl.

"Impressive" She told him raising one eyebrow.

"I saw you doing it once, it's easy" Edward told her with a little pride in his voice. Bella tried to get her hands out from under the cover but she couldn't, she felt them so numb. He looked at her anxious, still holding her bowl. She succeeded in the end but her hands were too weak.

"What's wrong with your hand?" He asked concerned.

"I dunno, they're so numb. I move them with a lot of effort." She said quietly looking at them.

"Don't worry, Carlisle will certainly fix that when he comes. And as for food, leave that to me." He told her. He got a bit closer as he put the bowl under her chin, and he put the spoon gently in her mouth. She swallowed and looked at him, she found that he wasn't just smiling, no. He looked very happy that he was feeding her. She smiled at him.

"This is the second time you make me feel like I'm five" She told him weakly, with a smile.

"And this is the second time to tell you, you don't look five" He smiled back. Bella from her inside was very happy, because the feeling of safety that she always felt with him was returning. She almost hit herself for being so stupid the other day. He kept feeding her gently, till they got to the last spoon. He took a tissue and wiped her mouth for her. Bella blushed.

"Thank you" She told him with a weak smile. He didn't answer, he just smiled. He looked struggling from something. He wanted to talk to her about yesterday but he wasn't sure if she could. She was very weak, he was afraid that if they started talking she would cry again and get weaker than she already is. He took her hand in both of his and looked it.

"I do trust you Edward" He heard her whisper in his ear. He looked at her, with hopeful but still sad eyes.

"I didn't do it Bella. I didn't" He told her quietly, and the pain in his voice was clear. Surprisingly, there wasn't even a small part in her that doubted Edward's answer like she thought would happen. She smiled and looked directly in his eyes.

"I believe you." She told him. She felt that he doubted this so she added, "I love you". He looked into her eyes, they were full of love and sincerity. He smiled and put on hand on her face.

"I love you, too" He told her, his eyes filled with emotion and relief.

"I know" She whispered as she laughed. He chuckled. They stared into each other's eyes for a while, then he said.

"Tell me, what are you thinking?" He told her quietly.

"Firstly, I was trying to remember how to breath." She told him laughing, raising an eyebrow. He laughed and said,

"Oh yes, I must be dazzling you" He teased. Bella rolled her eyes.

"And?" He asked.

"Well, I was trying to figure out. Since you didn't do it, then who did? And I was trying to figure out the picture." She said quietly.

"Yes, this is something we should think about" He said not looking at her.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, Carlisle" Edward told him not lifting his eyes from his and Bella's hands. The doors opened and Carlisle was there"How are we today?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

"Better" Bella lied. Edward looked at her and shook her head.

"Of all the people you could lie to, you lie to a doctor." He turned to Carlisle, "She's getting worse" he told him worried. Carlisle looked at Bella.

"Excuse me, Edward" Carlisle told him as he came to stand beside Bella.

"What's new?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I'm so weak. I feel so numb. I can't move my hands without exerting a lot of effort." She told him. Carlisle looked at her in thought.

"Well that's no fever symptom" He said quietly to himself more than to her, "Maybe your nerves are unstable. What happened before you came here"

Edward explained everything to Carlisle, because Bella was too weak to explain again. After they finished Carlisle thought for a while, but he was interrupted by Alice walking in.

"Hi Bella" Alice told her smiling.

"Hi, where were you?" Bella asked.

"Well, yesterday after you slept, Edward gave me food to put for Charlie in the kitchen…"

Bella looked at Edward, "you can cook?"

"I can't" He told her with a smile, "But Esme can".

"Well, I had to go again to leave some breakfast for him."

Bella was speechless. She looked at them both and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Carlisle, please thank Esme for me" Bella told him, but he didn't seem to have heard her. He looked at Edward seriously. Edward looked appalled and gasped, "What?" Bella knew Edward was reading Carlisle's mind. Carlisle nodded looking intently at Edward. Carlisle seemed to tell Edward something about Bella, because Edward turned to Bella with his sad eyes looking at her. He nodded with a painful expression on his face. He closed his eyes tightly.

"Carlisle" He said not opening his eyes, "Please, take Alice and go out of the room. I need to explain this to her alone. You could explain to Alice everything" He said as he buried his face in his hands. Carlisle took Alice and they went out of the room quietly without another word. Bella looked at Edward worried.

"What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked. Edward came and sat by here side. He took her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes for a long time. As if it was the last time he'll see her again. He released her face and then held her hands. He took a deep breath and started talking looking at the floor.

"Bella, I'll tell you this because I love you, and it's your right to know." Edward said his voice struggling. He lifted his head and looked at her face, with desperate eyes, that Bella thought she saw a tear in them, "There i…is a possibility that I r…really d…did attack"

**A/N: Ok, now guys, in the next chapter I want to put a song, it's really important for the story. But I'm afraid to disappoint you if I did. Plz tell me your opinion on putting a song, it's really important to put it, but if most of u guys said it would be bad I'll think of something else. Plz R&R. thanx for al the people who reviewed.**

**P.S: hope you're happy Baby D**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok

Ok. I am so happy that I'm getting positive reviews till now. I hope you like this chapter cuz I really worked hard on it (cuz I never wrote something like this chapter before) and it's a personal favorite of mine. Hope you don't get disappointed. Thanx for the reviews, you guys rock!!

**Chapter 5**

"What? But didn't you say…" Bella said shocked.

"I didn't? well that's what I thought." He said grimly looking at the floor. Bella didn't quite understand.

"What do you mean that that's what you thought?" She asked almost afraid from the answer. Edward sighed and started to explain without looking at Bella.

"Carlisle told me that sometimes…," He struggled to talk but he pushed himself to, "when a vampire that lives on animal blood, gets the feeling of thirst for human blood and denies it or just ignore it, he…he could a…attack unconsciously, and he'll never know he did." Bella gasped and looked at Edward not really knowing what she felt.

"It's rare, but it happens. That's why…" Edward looked at Bella with extreme desperation in his eyes, "I'll have to leave you."

"What?!" Bella cried, "No" She started to cry silently, Edward held her face in both his hands and looked at her.

"Bella, I knew I was dangerous but I could control it, but now I might kill you and never even notice." He looked deeply into her wet eyes, "Good bye, Bella" his sad eyes left hers, she tried to hold him back form his hand but he easily released his hands.

"Edward please. Don't leave me. I can't live without you. I'm willing to take the risk" She cried, her tears flooding down her cheeks. Edward closed his eyes and stood up. He turned his back on her, on his love, on his life and started to walk slowly towards the door, "I need you" Bella whispered to him. It cut him to hear her say this and can't turn back to her. But then something made him stop, just as he was reaching to the door handle he froze. He heard Bella, she wasn't talking to him. For the first time she was singing to him.

_"I don't need a lot of things_

_I could get by with nothing_

_Of all the blessings life can bring_

_I've always needed something_

_But I've got all I want_

_When it comes to loving you_

_You're my only reason,_

_You're my only truth"_

Edward turned around and looked at her, she was standing beside her bed leaning on it for support. Her voice was weak but beautiful. She didn't know how she stood up but all she knew that she needed him badly and that's what gave her strength.

_"I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy _

_From Heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That caries me through _

_I need you"_

Edward smiled at her. He forgot al about leaving for a while. She gave him a weak smile, she remembered their first date, when they were at the meadow, that gave her more strength than ever.

_"You're the hope that moves me_

_To courage again_

_You're the love that rescues me _

_When the cold wind rage_

_And it's so amazing_

_Cuz that's just how you are_

_And I can't turn back now _

_Cuz you've brought me too far"_

That last sentence she sang with a high note that amazed him, he started walking back to her. Her heart lifted. She gave a wide smile as he came and hugged her and they started to dance in each other's arms. Bella continued to sing with her amazing voice.

_"I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy _

_From Heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That caries me through _

_I need you" _

And she ended the song looking into his eyes, trying to remember how to breath. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I won't leave" He whispered, she smiled as her heart beat fast. She was relieved.

"I didn't know that you have such an amazing voice" He told her dreamily, she blushed. He smiled as he felt her skin turn hot.

"Now that I know how amazing your voice sounds, I think I'll get rid of my CDs and record you instead." She flushed even more.

"I love you, and I can't live without you" She told him softly. He stroked her back gently.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'll talk to Carlisle, maybe he'll have a way."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanx for reviewing everybody

Thanx for reviewing everybody!! YOU GUYS ROCK!! If you get the chance, check out my friends new story called "please don't leave" for Troyella, it's so cool. Ok, well I have a surprise for you guys in this chapter, so I hope you like it. And I hope I surprise you.

**Chapter 6**

"Edward" Bella whispered to Edward, unable to raise her voice. She was back in bed. The feeling of weakness was back, but worse than before. Edward looked at her.

"Yes?" He said softly but with concerned eyes.

"Please call Carlisle for me" She whispered. Her breath was getting heavy to take, and she felt very dizzy. Edward's anxiety was clear now. He quickly ran out of the room to call him. Alice came in looking serious. She sat beside Bella on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Bella whispered. Alice looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing, just rest till Carlisle comes" Alice told her with a smile, but Bella could sense that there was something really wrong. Minutes later Edward entered with Carlisle.

"What's wrong Bella?" Carlisle asked with an anxious voice.

"I'm having trouble with my breathing" She whispered with effort. Carlisle pulled his eyebrows together.

"Having trouble breathing? How exactly?" Carlisle asked.

"My breathing is heavier. I feel that…" She looked at Edward and met his concerned eyes, "I'm tired of breathing. I do a lot of effort to take one breath." She said quietly, she noticed that Edward's unreadable expression changed to a pained one. Carlisle leaned forward, his head close to Bella's chest. He started to hear her heart beats. He stood back up looking concerned.

"Your heart beats are slower than usual." Carlisle looked worried, but Bella thought that the worry that was on his face was a little more than needed, "You need to rest. Don't try to stress your nerves. I'll go look up something in my office and I'll be back." He gave Edward a serious look and got out of the room. Edward came and sat beside Bella. Edward held her hand and at his touch the breathing became easier. Bella was shocked.

"What is it?" Edward asked looking confused.

"Leave my hand" Bella said her voice returned. Edward looked sad at first but when he saw that she wasn't mad at him or anything he left it and once he did the hard breathing returned.

"Hold it again" She whispered, Edward looked puzzled at her wired requests. She smiled when he held it and started to breath easily.

"Are you ok?" She knew he was asking at her mental state not her physical. She smiled at him.

"When you held my hand the breathing got easier but when you left it the breathing was hard again" She explained, "I guess I need you more than I know" She smiled at him, he smiled back but this time there was no pain in his eyes. He was very happy that he could help her in anyway.

"Well then.." He said happily putting one arm around her, and her head rested on his shoulder, "I guess this will ease everything" and He was right, there was no feeling of weakness at all.

"I'm feeling great, it's like I've never been sick. What did you do?" Bella asked smiling widely. Edward shrugged.

"I didn't do anything" Edward said, she could almost hear his smirk, "but I'm glad". Alice smiled at how happy they both looked. Carlisle came running back in. Edward stiffened.

"Bella" Carlisle called with urgent voice, "When Edward touches you, do you feel better?" He looked like he was hoping for a 'no', but unfortunately,

"Yes" Bella said looking worried. Carlisle looked afraid.

"Oh no" Carlisle said closing his eyes. Edward growled beside Bella.

"Are you sure of that?" Edward shouted at Carlisle.

"Sure of what?" Bella asked nervously. Carlisle opened his eyes and looked at her.

"That someone is making you sick." Carlisle said calmly. Bella looked confused. She looked at Alice , she had her eyebrows pulled together and a serious mask on her face.

"How come?" Bella asked when no one explained more. Edward looked at her.

"There are ancient spells, that people use to make others weak. Weak vampires used to use these spells to make their prey weak so that they could attack easily." Edward said furiously. He tried to control himself but he failed.

"And you think someone's doing that to me?" Bella asked started to get a bit frightened.

"You have the same symptoms" Carlisle said calmly, but his eyes were full of anger. Bella remembered something.

"But I got better when Edward touched me today. It wasn't from the beginning. I mean I should've felt better from the first time Edward held my hand" Bella said with a little hope.

"This spell's weakness is the touch of love when needed." Carlisle told her, Bella looked confused. Carlisle tried to explain.

"When that someone made this spell, he made it to weaken your body, this level of the spell doesn't have any weakness but he or she concentrated the spell, and that took the spell to the next level and that involves the breathing part, this level's weakness is true love's touch. That's why whenever Edward touches you, you feel better." Carlisle said looking from Edward to Bella.

"Wait a second" Bella said thinking through what she just heard, "Is there a third level in this spell?" she asked terrified from the answer. Edward looked at her.

"Yes" Edward said quietly, "Death" Once he said it he embraced her. Edward hugged her like he'd never hugged her before. Bella started to cry, not from fear for herself, but from fear of leaving Edward forever.

"I'll never let that happen, do you hear me? Never" He told her in her ear, still hugging her.

"I know, I know" She whispered. After a while Edward released her, but left one arm around her so that she won't get tired again.

"Edward" Alice called Edward quietly. Edward looked at her, Alice didn't talk she just looked at him. He was reading her mind. Edward looked appalled. He turned, if possible, paler than he already is. Before Bella could ask what happened she heard her mobile ring. She took it, it was Jacob. She didn't want to answer, and she felt Edward stiffen beside her. Edward motioned answer.

"Hello" She said quietly, "Before you say anything Jacob. I don't want to hear any of all the none…"

"Bella listen to me" Jacob shouted to her his voice was scared, "you're in grave danger…" Bella was furious.

"I'm not, I don't want to he…"

"I didn't call Bella" He shouted, Bella fell silent.

"What?" She whispered weakly. She felt Edward's gaze on he face.

"I didn't call you before now. Some crazy guy kidnapped me and was pretending to be me all the time. I just got away." He said breathing hard.

"What guy? Who?" She asked weakly.

"I think his name was James" He said slowly trying to remember.

"What?" Bella gasped clapping her hand on her mouth. She looked at Edward terrified, he looked at her in confusion and sadness in his eyes, he thought that Jacob was talking about another attack.

"Be careful Bella, he's been trying to get to you and Edward. I have to go now, or he might find me." Jacob said quickly.

"Ok" Bella gulped, "Thank you, Jacob"

"One thing, it might sound crazy but…" Jacob hesitated before he said, "I heard him talking to himself saying that he'll get to your blood no matter what, and he'll get his revenge from Edward" Jacob said before he hung up. Bella was silent, she struggled to find her voice.

"I'm scared Edward" She whispered looking at him. His mask of pain was increasing.

"Of me?" He hesitated.

"No, Jacob didn't say anything about you." Bella said quietly, she was trying to grasp what she heard to be able to tell him. Edward felt relieved but asked concerned,

"Then what did he say?"


	7. Chapter 7: I love you

**A/N . I am very grateful for you guys. The reviews that you were sending really gave me the push I needed. Now, I'm apologizing for two things, the first is that there was something wrong with ff, they didn't send me an email whenever I got a review so I didn't know how to reply, so I'm sorry for replying late and I'm sorry if I didn't reply at all. As for the second reason, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, I just didn't feel that this chapter was good enough to publish but I decided to put it anyway. Hope you like this one.**

**Chapter 7: I love you**

"What?!" Edward growled once Bella finished explaining what Jacob told her. Edward in his anger punched the chair that was beside him, the chair collapsed into a hundred pieces on the floor, "I'll kill him. I swear I'll kill him this time" Edward shouted in anger. Bella looked at him terrified. Alice started calming him down.

"Calm down Ed. Bella is here with us, he can't do anything to her" Alice told him calmly. Edwards hand squeezed Bella's hand in anger. He didn't seem to notice he was holding it, Bella's hand started to hurt as he tightened his grip, her bones were about to be crushed.

"Edward!" She gasped, he looked at her pained face, "My hand"

"Oh" Edward said loosening his grip, "Sorry" he said not looking at her. Bella looked at Edward with concerned eyes.

"What is it? There is something else bothering you" Bella said quietly. She always knew how Edward was feeling by just looking into his eyes. Edward didn't look at her.

"Nothing, I'm just angry" He said quietly looking around him, he seemed like he was trying to avoid her gaze, but then unintentionally their eyes met. His eyes were full of sorrow, pain, confusion, and anger. Bella raised one eyebrow. She knew that he was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" She said putting one hand on his face. He closed his eyes at her touch, it seemed to have relaxed him a bit. He put his free hand on the hand that was on his face. He leaned his head on it for a while. She didn't know how long they sat like this without moving but she was unwilling to move her hand and apparently so was he, but then he decided opened his eyes smiling at her, "Thank you" he whispered with a smile.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For making me feel so warm" Edward whispered to her. She blushed with a smile, his smile widened when she blushed.

"I just love it when you blush" He chuckled, she blushed even more.

"Where's Esme to see this?" They heard Carlisle's voice from the corner of the room. Bella looked at him, he was sitting on a small couch in the corner. She didn't realize he was there until he talked and apparently so were Alice and Edward.

"I didn't know you were here, I thought you left ages ago" Edward told him with a surprise on his face. Carlisle chuckled.

"Well, that's what happens when you concentrate on one person and forget the rest that are in the same room" He said with a smile looking at Bella. Edward looked back at her with his breathtaking smile.

"She accuses me of dazzling her, but all I see here is that…" He took her face in his hands and brushed her cheek with his finger tips, "She's dazzling me" He whispered. She smiled and if possible blushed more. Her cheeks were hot and her heart was pounding fast. She was sure he heard her heart because his smile touched his eyes. Carlisle laughed.

"We have to tape this for Esme" He laughed and so did the rest. Edward left Bella's face and held both her hands in his. He looked at Carlisle with a more serious look.

"So you heard what Jacob told her" Edward told him. Carlisle nodded.

"James won't stop till he get his revenge" Carlisle told Edward quietly, "That's the first problem we'll try to solve but as for the other…" He said looking at Edward, "It's yours" Edwards serious face turned to a pained one. His hand stiffened in Bella's. He didn't look at Bella. He kept his eyes locked with Carlisle's eyes. After a while he turned to look at Bella. And for the first time since Bella first seen Edward she saw a tear in his eye. An actual tear she didn't imagine it. It was really there.

"If I left will it be solved?" He asked Carlisle but looking at Bella. Bella's heart sank in her chest, _oh no he's trying to talk himself into leaving me again, but what's the reason this time?_ Bella thought in panic. She looked at him with a terrified face.

"What?" She whispered. He didn't answer.

"I can't tell you that for sure Edward" Carlisle said quietly.

"Alice?" Edward said still looking at Bella.

"I dunno" Alice whispered. Edward closed his eyes.

"What about the spell?" Edward asked with a broken voice. Bella's heart was about to come out of her chest, this time he was leaving for real. She felt it. Before Carlisle could answer Bella interrupted.

"I'll die" She said quickly her voice breaking. She felt her face flooding with tears. He opened his eyes and looked at her, "If you left me I'll die. I won't be able to bare you being away from me" She said squeezing his hand. That made Edward the pain on Edward's face increase. He still didn't talk to her.

"Carlisle?' Edward's broken voice said with almost a whisper.

"I'll do my best to keep her at this level." She heard Carlisle's sad voice. Edward closed his eyes again and nodded. Bella panicked.

"No" She cried, "What happened Edward? Tell me. Maybe we could fix it, but please don't leave me" She said crying hard holding his hand with all her strength. Edward opened his eye and leaned forward to her face.

"I'm sorry" He whispered to her, "As much as it pains you, it pains me. But it's for your own good." He whispered with pain. He held her face and slowly he kissed her forehead. Then he looked at her for the last time with her face in his hand. Their eyes locked together.

"Please, Edward. Please. Don't do this to me" She pleaded her face extremely wet now. But she didn't convince him, "Don't leave me" She whispered shaking badly.

"I'm sorry but I have to do this" Edward told her quietly trying to hide his pain but failed.

"Tell me what happened, maybe I could find another way." Edward shook his head.

"There is no other way" He said the pain now clear in his voice. She cried harder, "I love you" He whispered starting to stand up, his hands were starting to part away from her face. She quickly held one.

"I love you" She whispered with a shaky voice, "but please Edward" She started to plead again. She made this harder for Edward. It was like being tortured to death. She pressed her lips to his palm and then looked at him for the last time before he turned his back on her and walked to the door. He turned around to look at her. She got out of her bed to go after him but once she did she collapsed on the floor. Her legs were unable to carry her. He was going to run back to her but he held himself. Alice and Carlisle rushed to her side to lift her back to bed but she protested. She wanted to try and prevent Edward. She looked at him crying hard. He looked at her for the last time before he opened the door and walked out of it, shutting it after him.

"No" She cried after him, "Please come back. Edward" And that was the last name she said before she fainted.


	8. Chapter 8: the call

.A/N: firstly there are two who sent me reviews that I couldn't reply to cuz they were anon. so thank you Lizzie for reviewing blushes what u wrote touched me, thank you. And Thank you Peson even though you didn't tell me what you think of the story, but thanx and I really do hope I read the rest. Thank you for all who reviewed and I hope you like this one. Secondly, I am sorry that it took me so long to update, but I suffer from insomnia so it's hard to write when you didn't sleep for over a month. So I hope that I wrote this one well, cuz I can hardly open my eyes LOL!!

**Chapter 8: The call**

"Edward" Bella mumbled in her sleep. She was in a really bad condition since Edward left her. Her temperature was high, she was extremely cold most of the time, her breath was really hard to be taken, and she was too weak to do anything. It has been two days since she last so Edward. She spent half of them crying and the other half fainting. Alice never left her side, and Carlisle was with her most of the time. More than once she tried to tell them to talk to Edward and bring him back, but they always said the same thing, that he was doing the right thing and that she didn't know what happened. She tried to know but Edward told them that he didn't want her to know. More than once when she was asleep she imagined his voice beside her, she opened her eyes to see his empty chair beside her bed. It was harder than she'd ever imagined.

"Edward" She mumbled again. She felt a cold stone hand on her head.

"She's getting worse" She heard Alice's worried voice beside her.

"When was the last time she ate" Carlisle's worried voice asked.

"Before he left, she's been refusing meals since."

"That's not helping at all" Carlisle said grimly, "Try to wake her up. Try to feed her"

"Bella?" She heard Alice's sweet voice call her. She felt Alice's hand on hers. She called her name quietly again. Bella was curled on her side with her eyes shut. She moaned, she didn't want to open her eyes on a room with no Edward.

"Bella, you have to wake up. You have to eat something" Alice told her sweetly.

"Is Edward here?" She whispered with effort.

"Sorry Bella" Alice said with a broken voice.

"Then no. I don't want to eat." She whispered holding her stomach. She was very hungry but she ignored her hunger.

"Your killing yourself" Alice said with sadness in her voice, "Please"

"I'm not hungry" She lied.

"Carlisle?" Alice told hopelessly. She felt him walk closer to her bed.

"It's not what he would've wanted, you know" Carlisle told her with his wise voice. Bella didn't answer, "He left you to keep you alive, and your killing yourself with your own will. What do you think he would have said about this?" Bella didn't answer, she felt a sting of guilt in her chest but ignored it. She shook her head and that made it spin.

"He wouldn't have said anything because he's not here." She said with a shaky voice. Tears were starting to fall on her check again, "I miss his voice so much" She whispered to herself. That gave Alice an idea.

"What if you heard his voice? Then will you eat?" Alice said quietly, but you could here her smile. Bella opened her eyes and turned to her other side to look at Alice.

"Can you do that?" Bella asked hopefully. Alice smiled and nodded.

"Only if you promise to eat" Alice said smiling. Bella thought about it and said,

"Ok, but on one condition" She said looking at Alice, "I hear his voice first then I eat" Alice thought about it then smiled.

"Ok" She stood up but stopped, "promise?" She said raising one eyebrow.

"I promise" She said quickly smiling. She sat up in her bed, "What are you going to do?"

"I'll go to him and I'll let him call you on your cell" She told her with a smile. Bella's heart lifted.

"When?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Whenever you want"

"Now" Bella said quickly.

"Now?" Alice said surprised.

"Now" Bella assured her with a smile.

"Ok, then. See you in a while" She said walking to the door.

"Alice" Bella her voice still shaking.

"Yes" She said turning around.

"Thank you" She smiled. Alice smiled back.

"Anything for you two" She said before she left. Bella entwined her fingers, waiting impatiently. She looked in front of her and found Carlisle looking at her with a smile.

"What?" She asked trying to control her voice.

"You love him that much?" He asked with a wide smile.

"More than I can explain" She said blushing not looking at him.

"He loves you more than you know. He never stopped talking about you." Carlisle told her. Bella looked at him her heart pounding.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. The day you two started talking was the first day Edward felt so alive. He was so happy, he kept laughing and telling jokes all the time." Bella smiled her heart pounding with happiness. "The day you told him that you knew what he was and you didn't care. That made him the happiest man on earth."

"But he didn't look happy when I told him" Bell remembered his serious face.

"A part of him was afraid, but the other part was happy that you accept him because he never accepted himself and he never thought he would ever find someone who will accept him. He wanted to tell you everything, he didn't want to keep any secrets from you. It made him happy. The feeling that he was he could be himself, well mostly, made him thrilled." He now was sat on the chair beside her bed, "Can you keep a secret?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes" She said happily.

"Well, Edward has a picture of you in his drawer. Whenever you were away from him, he would lock his door and look at it. He never got bored"

"But I didn't give him a picture"

"Do you remember the time he had to leave you in school and went to get you your truck and the keys?" Bella nodded, "He found a picture when he was looking for the keys"

Bella's smile was huge. She didn't know that. She knew he loved her but she didn't know that he loved her that much. She was speechless.

"He always said that he owes you. You were the one who gave him his life back." Bella felt a tear fall on her cheek but this was a happy tear.

"He was the one who made my life worth living. He doesn't owe me anything." She said wiping her tears, "He is my life" Carlisle's smile widened.

"Then you're even" He whispered but Before Bella could answer she heard her cell ring. She quickly took it and answered.

"Bella?" She heard Edward's voice.

"Edward" She said excited, "I miss you so much"

"I miss you too, sweetheart" Edward told her happily, "Tell Carlisle to stop spilling my secrets everywhere, I can hear him." Bella laughed, it was the first time she laughed in days.

"But I'm enjoying it" Bella said innocently. Edward chuckled.

"Alice told me you weren't eating." Edward told her, "If I hear that one more time, I won't call again"

"You'll call again?" She said hopefully.

"If you eat" He laughed. She heard his laugh and didn't talk. She wanted to sit like this and hear him laugh forever.

"You there?" He asked worried when Bella didn't talk.

"Yes, I'm just listening to your voice and your laugh, I just miss them." She sighed.

"I miss you dazzling me" He told her with his irresistible voice. Bella laughed.

"Yea right." He ignored that.

"I love you" He told her with almost a whisper.

"I love you" She whispered back. He sighed.

"That's something else I miss" He said.

"Come back" She whispered.

"I can't" He said with a pained voice.

"Why?" Bella said quietly.

"Because I love you" He said with a sigh.

"How long will you stay away?" She asked not sure that she wanted an answer.

"I dunno" He said quietly. She wanted to change the mood.

"What were you doing? Where you admiring me in the picture" She teased. He laughed.

"Yes" He admitted. She felt her face hot, "I'll send with Alice some food. And you'll eat it." He ordered.

"Oh really?" She smiled, "It depends on what you'll send? A soap sandwich? Or a nice cool bottle of Detol?" She mocked. He laughed harder.

"No, I sent you a plate of _mushroom ravioli._ It was the first dish I bought you" He said, Bella's heart pounded fast, he remembered that?, "Are you blushing?"

"No" She lied, he laughed.

"Oh I want to see that"

"What made you leave?" She asked quietly. He fell silent for a while, "Tell me"

"I don't want you to be afraid of me" He said grimly.

"I won't" She assured him.

"You will" He said quietly.

"Trust me" She whispered.

"I do, but…" He struggled to talk, "You once said that you feel safe with me"

"Yes"

"I don't want that feeling to leave you. I want you to know that I'll protect you from anything." He paused then added, "Even from me" A voice in the back of Bella's had warned her that she should be afraid but she couldn't make herself afraid. She heard a knock on the door.

"That should be Alice" Edward said. He was right, Alice entered with a plastic bag I her hand. "I'll let you eat now"

"Wait" She didn't want to hang up, "Will you call me again?"

"Will you eat?" He asked,

"Yes as long as you call"

"Then, yes as long as you eat"

"I love you" She whispered.

"I love you" He said before he hung up. Bella left her cell, trying to keep those three last words in her mind. But she couldn't fight back her thirst to know why did Edward leave. _Is he going after James in secret? _She thought. Then she shook her head and took her food and started to eat so that he would call her again.


	9. Chapter 9: Take the risk

.Aww thank you guys for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 9: Take the risk**

"Good morning" Alice said with a smile once Bella opened her eyes. Bella's vision was blurry she took a while to find where Alice was standing. She tried to sit up, but her hands shook as she was taking from her strength which was very little. Alice with her iron grip helped her.

"Thanks" Bella whispered with a smile.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked concerned when she saw how pale Bella's face was.

"I dunno" Bella whispered trying to focus her vision. Her pale white face was wet with sweat. Her hair was so light. She had extremely tired eyes, "How long was I unconscious?"

"Since yesterday" Alice said quietly, "Time for breakfast"

"Oh please, no. I'm not hungry" She whispered with effort.

"No, you will eat, or else I'll tell Edward" Alice laughed.

"Alice please. I really can't eat" Bella said honestly, "I'll eat after a while but right now" She gasped for air, "I can't"

"What hurts?" Alice said quickly.

"I can't breath" She gasped again. She griped her blanket and started gasping. She started to get dizzy, from gasping. She fell on the floor.

"Bella" Alice cried. She carried her back to bed, "Carlisle" She cried while she tried to hold Bella from falling again.

"What is it?" Carlisle came rushing through the door.

"She can't breath" Alice said quickly. Bella's face started to turn a bit blue.

"Kill me" Bella cried, "I can't take this" Carlisle quickly put something that covered her mouth and her nose, it made her breath ease and calm down. Bella looked at Carlisle's serious face.

"If it gets worse I don't think I could control it" Carlisle said grimly, "Look I have to go, there is another patient I'm treating. If anything happens call me"

"Ok" Alice said holding Bella's hand.

An hour later Bella opened her eyes, and took the thing off her face.

"Alice" Bella whispered.

"Yes?" Alice said leaning towards her.

"Get Edward back, I want him" Bella whispered.

"I can't Bella" Alice said with a pained voice.

"I need him" She whispered again.

"Sorry" She said shaking her head.

"What happened? What made him leave?" Bella asked.

"He told me…"

"I know he doesn't want me to know" Bella interrupted, "But you can't possibly imagine that I would forget that he left me. What could possibly make him leave me?"

"Bella, I dunno he doesn't want you to be…"

"Afraid of him? I won't. Alice please tell me." Bella pleaded. Alice fell silent she looked at Bella in thought, "Please" Bella repeated to persuade her. Alice closed her eyes and said,

"I saw him attacking you" Alice whispered. Bella tried to control her expression. They were silent for a moment, but Alice broke it.

"When I told him, he decided that he was too dangerous now. He made Emmet stand outside the hospital and Jasper stay with him."

"Why?" Bella asked puzzled.

"Emmet is for keeping an eye on James. Jasper is for keeping an eye on Edward. He doesn't trust himself anymore." Alice explained.

"I see" Bella whispered. A part of her wanted her to be afraid but she couldn't. She kept thinking about how much poor Edward is suffering, knowing that he could attack her without noticing.

"Are you afraid of him?" Alice asked hesitated.

"No, I'm not. And he's stupid to think that I would be" Bella said quietly. Alice chuckled.

"I think I'll sleep now" Bella said, she didn't really want to sleep but she wanted to think about she'll do, "Thanks Alice"

"Don't mention it, and I mean it" Alice told her with a smile. Bella put her head on the pillow and closed her eyes pretending to fall asleep. _I need Edward but he won't come back_ she thought _well then if he won't come…_ Bella smiled to herself, she had an idea.

About an hour later Bella opened her eyes, pretending that she just woke up.

"Alice" She whispered.

"Yes?" Alice said looking at Bella.

"I feel like drinking a cola, could you please buy me one?" She whispered trying to sound convincing. Alice seemed to buy it.

"Sure, I'll be right back" Alice told her with a smile. She stood up and went out of the room.

"Ok, I only have a few minutes, so I have to move quickly" She got out of bed, but she was too weak to stand up, "Oh God. How am I ever going to do this when I can't stand" She stood there for several seconds to regain balance. She took her jacket and wore it on her white long gown. She wore her shoes and headed for the door, with a shaky walk. It was hard to walk with nothing to lean on and her respiration wasn't easy but she kept saying, "It's all for the sake of getting Edward back" and that seemed to give her some strength. She opened the door and started to walk, using the wall as a support. She fell more than once but stood up again. It took her a while to get to the hospital door but she did. When she opened the door, she found that the light of the day haven't faded yet, that made her a bit happy. She looked at the road trying to remember which one to take. She started walking once she remembered. Gasping for air and falling from weakness, she walked and walked. Not caring that she could die in any minute. After a long walk it she was finally there, she saw it. The Cullen's house was in front of her. She fell again but this time, she couldn't stand up. Her breathing was harder than ever, she wasn't breathing she was gasping. It was hard, but the thought that Edward is only a few meters away made her heart beat. She pushed herself back up, shaking so violently. Every muscle in her body was in pain. But she couldn't stop now. Not when she was nearly there. Every step she took was followed by a fall, but was prevented by her hands. When she finally got to the door, she barely had strength to knock. She leaned on the wall, gasping for air. The door opened, it was Jasper. He looked surprised by how sick she looked and by the fact that she was there alone.

"Bella? How…"

"Take me to Edward, please" She said breathlessly. Jasper was going to take her hand but he stopped and kept his distance, he pushed the door for her, and once she got in she collapsed on the floor. She looked around her.

"Edward" Jasper called. She heard running footsteps on the stairs. He stopped at the last step, shocked.

"Bella?" Edward said amazed, but then he quickly ran to her. He held her arms and lifted her up and at his touch she was cured. No sign of weakness or hard breathing was there, "What are you doing here?" He asked. He tried to look angry but his eyes gave him away, they were full of happiness that he saw her.

"I'm here to tell you that you are stupid" Bella told him trying to look angry too but failed.

"You came all this way to tell me I'm stupid?" He chuckled.

"Yes, to think that I would be afraid of you for that reason, then your definitely stupid" She looked at him, "I love you, and I don't care about that vision. I still feel safe with you" He looked at her with a smile that he tried to hide.

"I dunno what to tell you" He told her looking into her eyes.

"Tell me one thing. Do you love me?" She asked.

"Yes" He whispered.

"Then that's enough for me" She whispered back with a warm smile. He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"I do owe you"


	10. Chapter 10

.A/N: I'm really sorry guys for taking so long to update, but I have a good reason I swear. I was reading New Moon, Yaaaaaaaaaaay!! I finished it. I was reading 24 hours a day so I didn't have time to write. Hope you could forgive me. I hope you like this Chapter. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 10: Jacob calls Edward**

Edward and Bella sat in the living room of Edward's house. Bella was in Edward's arms. He held her tightly, playing with her hair. Bella smiled and Edward sighed.

"I've missed you" He whispered with his velvet voice in her ear. She sighed as she shifted her head from his chest to his shoulder to look at him.

"I've missed you too" She whispered back with a smile. He looked deeply into her eyes as he talked.

"You could've…" He paused, then continued, "Died on your way here." He said stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, "Why did you…"

"Edward…" She sighed looking into her eyes, "I don't care about that stupid vision. I really don't. What I do care about is you. That was all I could think of when I was on my way here, you. The thought that you weren't far, that I'll see you again seemed to give my the strength I needed." Edward smiled at her, "And besides. I knew you were in pain and I couldn't just sit there while you were here hating and blaming yourself over something that didn't happen and didn't matter." They gazed into each others eyes for a while, before Edward pressed his cool lips on Bella's forehead. They didn't seem to notice that Jasper was sitting with them in the same room. But once he started walking towards the door to give them some privacy Edward's arms stiffened around Bella, He quickly lifted his head up to look at Jasper.

"No" Edward said quickly alarmed, "Please stay"

"Edward don't worry…"Jasper started looking at Edward with a kind of pity in his eyes.

"Please Jasper, stay. I'm more comfortable when you're here." Edward pleaded, "don't leave me…" He paused, then said looking at the floor, "Don't leave _her_ alone with _me_" Bella lifted her head up quickly to look at him.

"What?" Bella said confused, "What does that suppose to mean?" She told him trying to meet his eyes. He didn't look up from the floor as he started talking.

"I don't want you to be alone with me" He whispered with effort. Bella looked at him confused.

"Why? What's wrong?" Bella asked puzzled but Edward didn't answer.

"Edward…" Jasper sighed shaking his head, "Doesn't trust himself anymore" He informed me. Bella looked at Jasper confused, then she remembered that Alice told her the same thing. That Edward wanted his brothers to keep an eye on him, since Alice's vision.

"Ah well, in that case" She said smiling at Jasper, "I would like you to leave us please. No offence or anything but…" She titled her head on Edward's direction, "_Some people _have to learn the hard way." She said smiling to Jasper. Jasper returned the smile and nodded.

"I hope he does." Jasper chuckled. Edward gave him a fierce look before Jasper shut the door behind him. He stood up and sat on another couch a few feet away from Bella. Bella sighed again shaking her head. Her hard breathing was back along with her weakness.

"I trust you Edward" Bella whispered to him trying to stand up. He didn't look at her.

"I don't" He said his voice merely audible. He folded his arms and looked at the floor. Bella went to him with a shaky walk and sat beside him. He didn't move, he just held out one hand to hold hers so that she could feel better. Bella started to breath again.

"You need to trust yourself." Bella said and waited but he didn't answer. So she added, "I need you to trust yourself" She whispered. Edward looked at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I dunno if I can do that" He told her quietly.

"Yes you can and you will" She said putting one hand on his face. He gazed into her eyes for a while and then he managed to push a smile on his perfect face.

"I'll try" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. She felt really warm in this embrace despite his icy cold skin.

"I dunno what I'd do without you" He whispered. She smiled and said,

"Same here" She whispered. After a while Edward laughed.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Alice's here and it looks like she'll kill you" Edward laughed. After short seconds they heard a knock on the door. Bella gulped.

"Come in, Alice" Edward chuckled. Alice entered and stood in front of Edward and Bella. Her hands were on her waist and looked at Bella with narrowed eyes.

"You send me to get you a soda and then sneak out like that. What if something happened to you??" Alice said firmly. Bella never saw Alice mad at her before.

"I'm sorry Alice, but it was the only way to see Edward again" Bella said quietly burying her face in Edward's arms. Edward stroked her hair.

"Aren't you mad about that?" Alice said impatiently. Bella felt Edward shrug.

"I'm kind of both happy and mad that she's here. But I guess happy is the most dominant feeling" Bella could almost hear his smirk. Alice sighed.

"Ok" She said quietly. Bella could hear her footsteps going towards the door, and felt Edward stiffen again. He didn't talk, but she felt Alice stop.

"Alice, leave and ignore him" Bella sighed, "Please" she added not wanting to seem rude. Bella lifted her face and looked at Alice. Alice chuckled and nodded. The door closed again.

"Why can't she just sit and keep an…"

"An eye on you?" She groaned, "your unbelievable. If you really want someone to keep an eye in you then I'll do it. Satisfied?" Bella teased. Edward shook his head in silence. While she sat in his arms she remembered something she saw in his face. His eyes.

"Edward?" She said quietly.

"Yes?" He said with his sweet velvet voice.

"When was the last time you hunted?" She asked as she remembered that when she looked into his eyes just a few minutes ago, she found them black and hard. He froze.

"What?" He asked. And Bella understood that he remembered the question she asked him before about him hunting a human. He thought it was the same question. Bella looked at his face, it was unreadable and he had his jaw clenched. She smiled at him and that made his jaw relax.

"You misunderstood me. I was asking when was the last time you hunted at all" She said quietly looking into his dark hard eyes, they looked very thirsty.

"About a week, maybe more" He shrugged. "Why?" He asked curiously.

"You should take Emmet and go" Bella said. He looked at her puzzled.

"Why?" He asked again.

"You're eyes are black. They look so thirsty" Bella explained pulling her eyebrows together as she looked into his eyes.

"Oh" he chuckled, "No it's ok. I don't want to go"

"But I do. I know that you don't want to because you're worried, but I can't live with myself knowing that you are that thirsty and didn't drink because of me" She told him putting one hand on his face, "besides it's much easier for you to be around me when you're not thirsty. That would satisfy me" He looked at her with an undecided face. Edward was thirsty and it was pretty hard for him to be around Bella when he was, but he didn't want to go he knew well enough that she was in too much danger to be left alone. Bella saw his conflict in his eyes.

"Well how about you go hunting for a couple of hours? Only hours not days." She told him trying to find any way to convince him to go. He thought about it then said,

"One hour"

"Will you manage to have enough in one hour?" Bella said uncertain. He laughed.

"I could manage a lot in one hour."

"Ok, then. Off you go" She said trying to release herself from his arms but he wouldn't let her go.

"Does it have to be now?" Edward asked hoping for a no.

"Yes, now" She told him, "I'll wait here"

"I think you'll be better in the hospital" Edward said reminding her that she was only felt good now because he was touching her.

"One hour, big deal. I'll handle it" She said rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Edward said looking at her raising one eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure. If I felt I couldn't handle it, I'll let Alice take me to the hospital, happy?" She said defeated.

"Yes" He said simply. He stood up and kissed her forehead, "I won't be long. I promise" He gave her one more hug, before he left. She fell on the couch. Her legs unable to carry her, her breath hard to take. Alice was in the room seconds after Edward's disappearance. She wiped Bella's forehead from the sweat that was filling it. She was really cold and since she knew they didn't need blankets so the probably didn't have any, so she decided not to mention her freezingness.

"Bella?" Alice said calmly.

"Hmm?" Bella said barely hearing her own voice.

"Your cell" Alice said handing her, her cell phone, which was ringing. It was Jacob.

"Bella" Said Jacob's voice quickly.

"H…hi Jacob" Bella's voice was weak and almost a whisper.

"What's wrong with your voice?" He asked suddenly anxious.

"N…nothing just a…a little c…cold" She whispered.

"Is Edward here?" He asked quickly with an urgent voice. Bella was surprised.

"Why?" Bella asked shocked.

"I have to talk to him, it's urgent. Is he there?" He asked quickly.

"No, he's not. W…what's wrong?"

"Never mind. Just tell him to call me back when he comes. It's very important" And he hung up before Bella could say another word. She wondered _what could Jacob possibly want from Edward that was so urgent?_


	11. Chapter 11: Jacob warns Edward

.A/N: Ok I am extremely thrilled, I never had that much of reviews, the largest number I got before this was like 8, so I really really really appreciate it guys. You are really the best. I tried to tell you how grateful I am in my replies but I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you how much I am. So thank you so much. Oh, Btw I finished New Moon and Eclipse yaaaay. I love them but I prefer Twilight. Now on with the story. Enjoy :D

**Chapter 11: Jacob warns Edward**

Bella laid there on the couch, trying to ignore how cold she was. How blurry her vision was, how weak she felt, how tired she was from breathing. She was trying to focus on Jacob's bizarre phone call. Of all the people who could call each other, Jacob called Edward. What did that mean? Did he know something that she didn't? Something new? But why wouldn't he tell her? Jacob wasn't the kind of guy who would be afraid of scaring her, so then why? She kept repeating that question on and on in her head. She glanced at the clock as she did a few minutes ago. It's been half an hour since Edward left, she was impatient. She wanted him to get back so that he could call Jacob and find out what was wrong. Alice never left her side, but Bella barely noticed that.

"How much longer?" Bella whispered impatiently.

"He's on his way. He found something to hunt without an effort" Alice said sighing, "You need to have some patience Bella" Alice said that because Bella had asked that same question over a hundred times now.

"Alice, I'm a bit hungry. Could you get me anything, please?" Bella whispered to Alice. She tried to ignore her hunger for a long time but she couldn't ignore it now that her stomach was starting to make some funny noises. Alice raised one eyebrow looking at her.

"I won't go anywhere. Where would I go? I wanted to get to Edward and I did it. So why would I runaway now" Bella whispered a chuckle. Alice seemed convinced. She gave Bella a smile then got out of the room. Bella closed her eyes tightly as she tried to stop herself from shivering. It was hard but not unmanageable. She kept her eyes Shut tightly but seconds later she felt a something hard and cool on her cheek. She opened her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Edward" She said her voice back now. All signs of illness gone. A wide grin spread on his face.

"I missed you, love" He told her with his sweet, irresistible, velvet voice. She sat up, giving him room to sit beside her.

"I missed you too" She said quietly putting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. She stared at his beautiful angel face, unable to move her eyes. His beauty stunned her mind, she forgot all about Jacob's call.

"So how was your short hunt?" She asked still not looking away.

"Easy, as you might have noticed I didn't need a whole hour" he chuckled. Alice came back in the room with a _mushroom ravioli _dish. Bella looked at Edward puzzled.

"How many dishes did you get for me?" She asked suspiciously.

"A couple." He shrugged, "It looked like a nice dish and you seemed to like it, so I made a deal with the restaurant to send me that dish everyday." He said simply. Bella's eyes were wide.

"Everyday??" She said shocked, she didn't like it when Edward bought her so much things, "You're unbelievable" She sighed shaking her head. He smiled. Alice gave Bella the plate. Bella adjusted her position so she could put the plate on her legs and eat easily.

"Thanks Alice" Bella told her. Alice smiled with a nod. Suddenly Edward took Bella's plate, and stared into her eyes, unleashing the force of his.

"Can I feed you, please?" He asked politely. Bella was confused.

"I liked it. When I did it before. It felt good." He told her trying to hide the eagerness in his eye, but he failed. Bella sighed.

"Ok, if it makes you happy" How could she say no to such a face?? A grin flashed on Edward's face. He started feeding her one spoon after another. Looking extremely pleased with himself.

"Don't get used to this though" Bella told him after she swallowed, "I won't let you do it again" He smiled at her and gave her a challenging look.

"We'll see" He said with a chuckle. When they were almost done, Edward flashed a glance at Alice then turned to Bella.

"What's this about Jacob?" Edward asked. He probably read it in Alice's thoughts.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me" She said quickly, "He called me and said that he wanted to speak. He said it was important" Edward looked shocked and confused at the same time.

"Jacob wants to talk to me?" Edward said quietly, "But he hates me" He said looking at Bella in confusion.

"No, he doesn't hate you, hate you. He's just…well…" She struggled to find words, but she gave up, "Maybe he does hate you. Anyway, the point is he has something important to tell you. So call him and find out" Before Edward could talk, they heard a knock on the door. It was Carlisle. He went in quickly to Bella.

"How are you? You shouldn't have done this, it was too dangerous Bella" He said quickly almost breathless, "If it hadn't been for Alice's call, I'd be going mad thinking that he got to you." Bella winced knowing that he meant James.

"Sorry about that Carlisle. I didn't mean to make you anxious." Bella said feeling a little guilty. Carlisle's mood shifted quickly, and a smile was on his face.

"It's ok. At least I know you are ok, just don't do it again" Carlisle told her, then added "please" not wanting it to sound as an order. Bella smiled.

"This is up to your son" Bella said with a smile looking at Edward, "if he leaves again, I don't think I could keep that promise" Edward smiled and looked at her with soft eyes.

"I won't do it again. I'm a child who learnt his lesson" He whispered as he pressed his cold soft lips on her forehead, "I can't live without you" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her again. Carlisle chuckled.

"I can't believe Esme's missing all the good parts" He said shaking his head.

"I didn't miss this one Carlisle" She said with a soft kind voice. She was standing at the door with a smile on her face, she was watching. Bella blushed and didn't look at her. She tried to change the subject. She took her cell phone and gave it to Edward.

"Jacob" Bella reminded him. He took the phone and started searching for Jacob's number. Once he found it he pressed the call button. He put the phone on his ear as he waited for Jacob to pick up. Apparently Jacob did.

"No, it's Edward" Edward said calmly, "Bella's fine. She told me you called" and Edward waited. Jacob started talking but Bella couldn't get what he was saying, the words weren't clear. She felt Edward stiffen, no, freeze. A look of fury flashed in his face. Everyone in the room was looking at Edward, but he didn't seem to notice that.

"What?!" He growled, "Are you sure of that?"

"What's wrong?" Bella asked anxiously. What could Jacob possibly tell Edward that would make him react in that way. Edward didn't answer her.

"Ok, thank you for warning me Jacob" Edward said before he hung up. He didn't look at any of them. His eyes were straight forward.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked worried. Edward stood up and took Bella with him. He didn't seem to notice that he had her hand in his. He paced around the room trying to get his anger out by walking.

"Edward?" Carlisle repeated more calmly now. Edward growled and punched the wall with his fist. Parts of the wall broke and fell on the floor. Bella stared at him wide eyed.

"James" he hissed.

"What did he do?" Alice asked calmly. Edward tried to calm himself but he couldn't.

"He's" He stopped then turned to look directly at Carlisle, "He's using the S.S." He growled again. Carlisle's calm expression changed and so did Esme's and Alice's.

"He's not" Alice said clapping her hands on her mouth. Bella looked at them confused. _What was wrong?_

"What's the S.S.?" Bella asked confused, but no one seemed to hear her.

"That's why I've been seeing you…and Jacob said…and you didn't…" Alice said slowly seeming to understand everything. Edward nodded. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down.

"Edward" Bella said quietly, starting to get afraid now. Edward opened his eyes and looked at her, "What is the S.S.?"


	12. Chapter 12: SS

.A/N: Ok, now I know you've all been waiting to find out what's the S.S. Well this big secret will be revealed in this chapter. But you have to put in mind that this is a fictional story. It has nothing to do with the real one. So please remember that. Now, I hope you don't get disappointed since I dunno what you expect. Enjoy (I hope)

**Chapter 12: S.S.**

Edward was trying to calm himself down, but all he could manage was to break the furniture. It was whether that or he'll growl at everybody in the room, so they preferred he would break whatever he laid his hands on. Bella looked at the furious faces of the family waiting for an explanation. Edward managed to stop destroying the house and closed his eyes. Bella waited for him to open them impatiently, it took him a while but eventually he did. He took the Bella's face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes. Bella tried to figure out how he was feeling from his eyes but they were full of mixed emotions that didn't make any sense. She saw anger and relief in them, she saw rage and worry. It was confusing. Bella put on hand on his cheek and stroked it with her thumb. His jaw unclenched and his eyes smoothed.

"There is a good news and there's a bad news." He told her calmly, "So which one do you wanna hear first?" Bella thought about it for a minute.

"I think you should start with the bad news" She said quietly. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"You need to sit down" He told her leading her to the couch. She sat down and took his hand in both of hers and put them on her knees. He sat on the floor in front of her, took a deep breath and started talking.

"James is using a very sneaky and dangerous way to get to you" He said quietly and slowly. Taking a deep breath every once and while to stop himself from snapping again.

"The S.S." Bella said encouragingly. He nodded but didn't talk, so she urged, "Which is…." He looked at her and said,

"Shape shifting" He said slowly looking into her eyes. Bella's eyes were wide.

"Into what?" She whispered. He hesitated but then he answered.

"Me" He said quietly. Bella couldn't talk for a moment, but eventually she found her voice.

"Explain" She said trying to look calm, but she didn't fool him. He squeezed her hand.

"There are some spells that allow you to shape shift into the shape of other vampires, they are not commonly used and not very much heard of that's why didn't think he might be using it. I think that he shape shifted into my shape at first for either of these reasons. One he wanted your trust in me to lessen, maybe he expected you to leave me. Or two, I would not trust myself anymore and leave you so he would have me out of the way." He started to look angry, "I can't believe I fell for that and left you" He said hitting his head very hard that she heard a loud deafening crack. She held his hand to stop him from hitting himself.

"Stop that. It's not like you saw that coming, but I don't understand" She said pulling her eyebrows together, "How could I stop trusting you when he shape shifts into you?"

"Bella, he attack people and made it look like I was the one attacking. He changed himself whenever he attacked so that he could send you the picture. When you see a picture with me attacking, well he expected that you would be afraid and leave me." Bella took time for that to click.

"Oh" she said when everything fell into place, "So you didn't attack anyone"

"No" He smiled.

"Is that the good news?" She asked relieved. He shook his head.

"It's not a really good news, just one part is" He said with an unreadable expression.

"So say the good part." She urged with a smile. He held her face in his hands. And smiled.

"Alice didn't see me attack you" He whispered, "It wasn't me" He smiled a wide smile that touched his eyes.

"I told you it was stupid" She whispered trying to remember how to breath, his eyes were looking deeply into hers. He chuckled. He hugged her tightly stroking her hair.

"As much as I'm angry, I'm happy that it's not me" He whispered in her ear.

"Do you trust yourself now?" She whispered.

"Yes" Bella smiled. He released her after a while, but kept his hand in hers.

"So he's the one who will at…"

"Who's planning to attack you. Not 'will'. He won't succeed" He interrupted, with a serious voice, "I won't let him"

"So the why did he use that other spell too? James isn't weak" Bella asked confused. Carlisle answered this question for her.

"When someone is in the state that you were in or still are actually. They can't think straight. So he was hoping that with this he could get you to not think clearly and get afraid og Edward without being able to really think about it" he said calmly.

"Well, that was a very poor attempt." She said smiling and turning to look at Edward again, "Because no one in the world could make me be afraid of or leave Edward. He's going to have a really tough time" She said stroking Edward's cheek, "I feel sorry for him" Edward chuckled and squeezed her hand.

"All that work in vain, tsk tsk tsk" He mocked laughing.

"So how did Jacob know about that?" She asked puzzled.

"Well, he heard James talking about the S.S. he didn't know what it is at first. But when he got away he asked Billy about it, and he explained it to him. So he thought he should tell me." Edward said a bit shocked. Bella laughed at his expression, "It's wired. I never saw him being that noble, is he thinking that by that way he could win you back."

"No" she said still laughing, "He promised that he'll give up fighting, and he was serious this time. I think he's just scared for me" She shrugged.

"Well, that won't be necessary because I'll get to James before he gets to you" He promised.

"What?" Bella said worried about how serious his one was. He just turned to face Alice.

"Keep an eye on James please, when you get something tell me" Alice nodded. Bella panicked.

"What are you planning to do?"

.A/N: Ok, I hope you didn't get disappointed, but that's just my sick imagination, and I'm still a fourteen year old so I guess that's a good excuse to why this suck (I hope I won't get rotten tomatoes thrown at me). Please review and tell me if it really sucked or just sucked or ok. I really am sorry if I disappointed any of you. Please review and let me breath.


	13. Chapter 13

.A/N: I am relieved; no one sent a negative review, PHEW!! Well, I work really hard, and thank God it's not in vain. I am very grateful for you guys and I would never be able to repay you for the boast you gave me and the happiness you made me feel. Thank you. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 13: James**

"Don't worry" Edward reassured Bella with a smile on his face, but it didn't work she knew that he was up to something that eventually will make her worry.

"Tell me, what do you have in mind?" Bella urged, he didn't look like he wanted to tell her but he knew if he kept it a secret she would figure out in another way that will put her in trouble (We're talking about Bella here!!).

"Nothing at all. Alice will just keep an eye on him for me. When he is near us she'll tell me" He said simply, Bella glared at him.

"Then? What will happen when you know he's near?" She asked suspiciously. He hesitated then said,

"I'll kill him and come back" He said it in a very casual way as if he said I'll take him for a walk and come back. Bella stared at him wide eyed in shock.

"Edward Cullen, You'll do no such thing" She threatened with her index finger in front of his face. He chuckled.

"Sorry ma'm, but I can't obey that order." He teased.

"That was an official order, Edward" Carlisle laughed, "Using a full name too" They both laughed and Bella was starting to get angry.

"You think I'm joking?" Bella snapped, but Edward's smile didn't fade.

"Of course, you are. I have to fight him eventually, don't I?" He said casually but the mocking didn't leave his eyes.

"No you don't have too. We could just avoid him and maybe he'll get bored and stop" She knew she sounded childish but she was afraid that Edward might get hurt or even worse she could lose him. All the Cullens laughed except for Esme. She seemed to understand why Bella was afraid. So quickly that she missed the movement Esme was by her side with one hand rubbing her back.

"Don't worry honey. Edward will be fine" She said sweetly. That didn't make Bella feel better, he wasn't paying attention he was acting like he was going face an ant. Bella's insides contracted at the possibility that he might not get back and broke into tears. Edward's face was paler than usual and quickly turned to her.

"Oh no, Bella, love, please don't cry" He said lifting her head to look at her face, he looked extremely appalled, "It will be fine"

"What if you d...didn't come back?" She sobbed.

"I will" he promised wiping her tears.

"That's not something you could promise me" She sobbed harder, "I won't be able to take it, I can't lose you again" pain spread on his face when he heard this.

"It will be ok, Bella" He said stroking her face, "Even if I didn't..."

"No!" She shouted before he could finish, "I won't be able to take it Edward. You don't know how it's been like for me when you left the first time" She regretted what she said once she did. The pain was clear on Edward's face. He winced as he tried to hide it, "I'm sorry" she whispered covering her mouth in a childish way. He smiled halfheartedly and wiped her tears again.

"It's ok, it's not your fault. I did this" He said quietly. She managed to stop crying and sat on her knees beside him on the floor. She hugged him tightly.

"I love you, I have the right to be scared for you"She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, and I have the right to protect you" He whispered back

"I know" She sighed in defeat.

"Edward" Alice cried to him. Edward's arm stiffened.

"What did you see?" Carlisle asked quickly.


	14. Chapter 14: The spell

Chapter 13: the complication of the spell

**Chapter 14****: the complication of the spell**

The tension that was in the room was unbearable, Alice took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself, then started to talk directly to Edward.

"In about fifteen minutes" She talked slowly and calmly, "James will be in the forest that's in front of our house" everyone was silent for a moment, but they all felt Bella's panic, her heart was beating so loudly that everyone in the room hear it. Edward stroked Bella's arm and turned to look at her.

"I have to go" he told her quietly.

"I know" she whispered, she knew he was right, "but at least take Emmet or Jasper with you. Or both" She added quickly, he smiled at her. And nodded.

"If that'll make you happy" He said quietly before he pressed his cold lips on her fore head, then embraced her tightly. His lips found her ear and whispered, "Please don't worry about me. I'll be ok" She closed her eyes hearing his velvet voice.

"I know" She whispered, "I love you" She told him.

"I love you" He told her with a lot of emotion in his voice that it made her tummy full of butterflies, it felt like this was the first time he told her. She loved the feeling.

"Say it again" she told him quietly, he chuckled and hugged her more tightly than before.

"I love you" he repeated with a whisper, his delicious scent struck her face, she opened her eyes and found his face just inches away from hers. He was wearing that crooked smile that she loved and his eyes golden eyes were starring deeply into hers. Her heart started reacting fast and her head was getting dizzy. She had to remind herself to breath.

"Your doing it again" She whispered but not in an annoyed tone but in a dreamy one. He chuckled.

"I know, I was seeing if I could do it on purpose" He laughed.

"Show off" She said breathless, "will you stop already?"

"But it's a nice feeling. I enjoy dazzling you" He teased. He buried his face in her hair as he hugged her one more time. He stood up.

"How long?" Edward asked Alice. Alice closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them.

"eight minutes" Alice told him, he nodded. And before Bella could say another word, he looked at her and smiled.

"Don't worry" these were the last words he said before he disappeared. She fell on the floor, trying to breath.

"Carlisle" Alice called quickly.

"Take her to Edward's room quickly, I'll go get an inhaler" Carlisle said in a rush. Alice nodded.

"Can you stand up?" She asked Bella, but she didn't even have the strength to shake her head.

"No" She gasped. Alice nodded again and carried her. In a matter of seconds Bella was in Edward's room. Alice put her gently on the bed that Edward once bought for her. Alice tucked her in calming her down. Suddenly she felt something in her mouth, she looked up and found Carlisle putting the inhaler in her mouth. He pressed the button more than once and eventually her breathing eased.

"Thanks" she whispered exhaustedly.

"Stop thanking us for these kind of stuff Bella" Carlisle told her with a smile.

"Yeah, we're family" Alice said sweetly, "well, almost" she chuckled. Bella chuckled too but it sounded more as if she chocked.

"I really love you guys. I do believe that you are my family" She whispered with effort.

"And we love you too Bella. More than you know" She heard Esme's voice from beside her, "I can't wait to officially have you in our family, I consider you my daughter already" She said gently stroking her cheek. Bella smiled at them. She turned to Alice.

"Will Edward be ok?" She whispered anxiously. Alice smiled.

"Yes" She said quietly.

"Please check for me, I know you take this as a joke but I really need to know" She pleaded, Alice nodded and closed her eyes. Her face was smooth for a while but then all signs of smoothness was gone. She looked angry then worried. Her forehead ceased. Bella's heart was pounding fast. _What was she seeing?_ She looked from Esme to Carlisle and they both had they're eyes fixed on Alice's face. Finally, she opened her eyes, she looked directly to Carlisle.

"What?" Bella asked quickly.

"This is getting more complicated by the minute." She said calmly.

"What will happen to Edward?" She asked anxiously.

"Not to Edward" She paused then said, "to you"

"Me" Bella sighed in relief, "but Edward will be fine, right?"

"Yes" Alice said quietly but she shook her head in disapproval.

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"He combined the two spells" Alice said urgently.

"What?" Esme shrieked in shock. Carlisle was shocked too but he didn't talk.

"What's wrong with that?" Bella asked confused, Carlisle gained control and looked calm again.

"We got it wrong Bella. He didn't cast the spell on you to lessen your trust or to deprive you from thinking straight." Carlisle said calmly.

"Then why?"

"It's his alternative. If the spells weren't combined then by the end of his life the spell will be broken, and that's what Edward's counting on. Now, that he's combined them, Edward can't touch him" Carlisle said looking worried now.

"Why?" Bella asked again.

"Because the end of his life, will cost Edward something very big." He paused then said, "The end of yours" Bella gasped. She stared at Carlisle for a long moment not knowing what she should say. "Don't worry, he probably did this to threaten Edward with it. So Edward won't attack him when he finds out that"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about." Bella said quickly, Carlisle looked confused, "Edward won't fight him to keep me alive. He'll be in James mercy" She panicked, "Isn't there a way to break the spell.

"There is one" Alice said quickly before anyone could answer.

"What is it?" Bella asked quickly. Alice quickly closed her eyes, and when she opened them she looked very serious.

"We have to get Bella out of here. Charlie went to the hospital and he didn't find her, so he's coming here."

"Here" Bella gasped. She didn't mind Charlie coming to the Cullen's house but not when James was so close. When Alice spoke again, there was a hint of panic in her voice.

"There is a big possibility he'll meet James on the way."


	15. Chapter 15: Two options

.A/N: I know you guys hate me for the cliff Hanger I left you to deal with, so I hope this chapter will clear up things. Oh, check out my best friend's story called "forever" for Twilight, it's really cool. Ok, now I'll solve one problem in this chapter but I'll leave the next one for later Mwahahaha.

**Chapter 15: ****Two options**

"What?" Bella gasped in panic, "Alice please go to him"

"I can't leave you here" Alice said quickly.

"I'm with Carlisle and Esme." Bella whispered.

"Bella, Edward would kill me if he knew I kept you out of my sight for one second." Alice glared at Bella. She sighed.

"Ok, fine. Take me with you" Bella said in defeat. Alice nodded.

"She can't leave in her state" Carlisle protested. Bella groaned. Alice didn't want to leave her and Carlisle didn't want her to leave. Charlie's in danger and Edward could be in trouble, all this was because of her and her stupid bad luck.

"Charlie has to see her, to believe that she's ok. He needs hard evidence, he's a cop, remember?" Alice said Standing up and leaning towards Bella. She carried her again.

"You ok?" She asked looking at Bella's pale face. It was paler that it used to get when she was sick. Bella merely nodded.

"Take this with you" Carlisle said giving Bella the inhaler. She took it and put it in her jacket's pocket.

"Is Charlie ok?" Bella whispered. Alice nodded.

"Till now" Alice muttered. And in a blink of an eye they were standing in front of Alice's car. Alice placed her gently in the passenger seat, and in just a split second she was sitting beside her in the driver's seat.

"Buckle your seat belt Bella. You can't hold yourself" Alice said quickly starting the car. Bella obeyed. She leaned her head against the back of her chair and opened the window. She tried to look outside the window but she couldn't see anything, they were running too fast. Everything was just a blur that went by. She felt the cold air cutting her face, but she couldn't close the window, she was claustrophobic. So closing the window wouldn't help.

"Are we near Charlie now?" Bella asked breathless.

"Almost" Alice said in a serious tone. It was quiet, till the car came to a sudden stop.

"What?" Bella breathed. She didn't see Charlie anywhere so why did they stop.

"He'll be here in a matter of seconds." Alice informed her, "He has to see that we were on our way to the hospital." Bella looked out of the window and found that they were on the road that lead to the hospital. Alice started driving again but much slower, or even in exaggerated slowness. Seconds later and Bella could see the lights of the cruiser. Alice stopped pretending that she just saw it too. Once Charlie looked and saw Alice's car he stopped too and came rushing out of the door.

"Bella" Charlie said relieved. He came to her window. Bella was able to push a half hearted smile on her face.

"Hi dad" She breathed. She was glad that her voice sounded weak, this way there was no room for the panic inside of her to leave a hint in her voice.

"Where did you go? Why did you leave the hospital?" Charlie demanded. Uh-oh , she didn't think of an excuse to give him, she glanced at Alice for help.

"Um well…" Bella started trying to think fast. But Alice thankfully came to the rescue.

"Esme was very sick" Alice said casually, "She had a stomach flu. Once Bella heard this she begged me to take her to Esme. So I did, but I didn't tell Edward. So he went to see her at the hospital but he didn't find her. Now, he's looking for her everywhere, I think he's panicking" Alice didn't hesitate once which made that lie pretty believable. Bella glanced at Charlie he looked like he bought it.

"So are you going back to the hospital now?" Charlie asked cautiously. Alice didn't answer too quickly, which also made her look like she's telling the truth.

"No, I'll borrow Bella for a while. If I tell Edward that she's fine and with us he won't believe me, he has to see her in front of his eyes" Alice said looking a bit sad. Bella needed to keep reminding herself that Alice was lying. But Alice was just the world's best liar. Charlie nodded.

"Ok, but don't be long. I don't think she can't stay out for long." Charlie said looking at Bella's pale, tired face.

"Of course, don't worry" Alice reassured him.

"I'll meet you back in the hospital honey" Charlie whispered to Bella. She smiled and nodded to him. _If the spell was broken. _She added in her mind. Charlie rode his cruiser and left.

"That was close" Bella mumbled to herself in relief. Alice smiled but it faded quickly.

"We need to get to Edward quickly. We need to break the spell" Alice said starting to drive fast again. Bella wasn't going to talk but a word Alice said made her.

"We?" She asked confused. Alice glanced at her looking a bit worried.

"We're the only ones who could break the spell Bella" Alice said really looking worried now. Bella's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "It's the only way. Edward won't like it but I can't seem to find another solution." Bella took time for everything to click.

"Are you going to change me?" Bella asked whispered. She was excited but worried at the same time. She will be like Edward, she could be with him forever, but then she'll be a newborn and that thought made her shudder.

"If I can't find another way" She said miserably. She looked afraid, she didn't want to do it. Bella noticed that.

"We could always ask Carlisle to do it, if you're worried" Bella whispered to her.

"I'm not worried about who'll change you. Carlisle told me how not to kill you. All I'm worried about is…" She bit her lip and looked at Bella, and Bella nodded.

"Edward's reaction" Bella whispered.

"Exactly" Alice said quietly. Bella was worried from that too. Alice quickly picked her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Carlisle" Alice said urgently, "I can't seem to find another way" She waited then there was a smile on her face, "You found something?" She said relieved, but her relief didn't last, "but that's extremely dangerous." She said as her forehead ceased, "I know, I know. Look, I'll tell her the two options and she'll choose. They are both horrible to choose from, anyway." She said looking troubled, "Ok, I'll tell you what she chose, when she does. Ok, bye" And she hung up.

"What?" Bella whispered looking at Alice's troubled face. Alice looked away trying to avoid her eyes. She sighed and started talking.

"Bella, I'll give you to options. Think about them really well, because they both have bad side effects. Don't ask me to choose for you, because I won't take any responsibility, ok?" Alice said in a miserable voice.

"Ok" Bella whispered afraid. _What could be the second option? And why is it so horrible?_


	16. Chapter 16: Choices

.A/N: So this chapter will be a bit short but I am extremely tired and \i couldn't write more than this. Hope u like it.

**Chapter 16: Choices**

"C'mon Alice, tell me" Bella urged when Alice didn't talk. Alice sighed.

"I dunno how to explain" She said quietly not looking at Bella.

"Just try, please" Bella whispered starting to feel dizzy now. Alice nodded.

"You know that James is shape shifting into Edward" Bella nodded but her head spun, "and you know that he combined the spells"

"Yes" Bella whispered. Alice turned to look at Bella her face serious now.

"Well, there is another way to break the spell, a dangerous one" Alice took a deep breath and said, "You have to pick the right Edward"

"Huh?" Bella didn't get it, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you will stand in front of two Edwards. And you'll have to figure out which one is the real one and not James." Alice said with a tone of pity in her voice. Bella looked confused.

"It doesn't seem like something hard to do, and what's so dangerous about it" Bella asked still confused. Alice looked at her with sorrow in her eyes.

"Bella, if you don't get it right" Alice closed her eyes tight.

"What?" Bella asked anxious. She put one hand on Alice's. Alice opened her eyes, and they were full of pain.

"The real Edward will die" She whispered. Bella's hands clapped on her mouth, and tears filled her eyes. They sat silently for a while. Bella was considering her options.

"A…and if I g…get it r…right?" Bella asked shaking.

"James will die" Alice said quietly, "that;s why he combined them. To get you in the game" Bella started crying silently covering her face with her hands. She didn't know what to choose.

"Bella" Alice said quietly, taking Bella's face off her face, "think out loud. Tell me what you're thinking." Bella sniffed.

"Ok" She whisperd, "A big part o…of me wants t…to pick the f…first option, i…it's safer, but" She said wiping her tears, "James will never leave m…me or E…Edward alone. T…The second o…option is d…dangerous but it m…might work f…for the b…best." She said her voice shaking and tears started flowing again. Alice nodded.

"Can you t…take m…me to Carlisle? Maybe h…he could h…help" Bella pleaded.

"Ok. But remember none of us will make the choice for you. This is something you and only you could choose" Alice said restarting the engine. It took them a only a few minutes to be in front of the Cullens' house. Bella opened her door and tried to get out but she fell on the floor. Alice quickly picked her up and carried her into the house. When they entered the sitting room, they found the whole family sitting there. The tension was radiating from every one of them, once they saw Bella's wet face they all stood up. Esme was the first at her side. She took her from Alice.

"Oh honey, I know how hard this must be for you." She said gently. Bella broke into tears as she laid her head on Esme shoulder. Esme buried her face in Bella's hair. She walked to the couch and sat with Bella in her lap. She started rubbing her back.

"There, there. Calm down honey" She whispered. Bella tried to stop crying but she couldn't. She looked up to see Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Rosalie, and …….. _Emmet_?

"What? Emmet? What are you doing here?" She asked with a broken voice, "You're suppose to be with Edward" She hiccupped.

"I know, but he wanted me to get back. To make sure you would stay human" He said quietly looking ashamed.

"What?" Bella gasped. She looked at Carlisle, "What do you think? Please help me. I can't do this alone" She pleaded, Carlisle didn't look at her.

"This is the only problem that we can't help you in. Sorry, Bella" He said the pain clear in his voice. She looked from one face to the other but they all wore the same expression, pain, sorrow, and shame. Bella looked at all of them with a begging face. But that only increased there pain.

"Sorry Bella" Rosalie told her, "we can't vote in this one" Bella buried her face in her hands and started sobbing again, after a few seconds she felt Alice's icy hand on her shoulder.

"You need to pick fast" Bella looked at Alice's pained face, "Edward is being tortured and he can't fight back because he doesn't want you dead" Alice said quietly. That's it, _I made my choice_, Bella thought. Her heart raced. She looked at them and took a deep breath.

"I know what I'll pick"

A/N: Sorry for the big cliff lol but I had to do it. I hope you liked this chapter. Now, I won't be able to update for about 4 days cuz I'm travelling. I will update once I get back, but If you feel that it sucked and don't want me to update just tell me and I will respect that, even though I really hope not. See you soon guys. Hope you enjoyed this.


	17. Chapter 17: Edward's deal

.A/N: I'm back!! Missed me?? I just entered my house. I felt so horrible about leaving you on that little cliff, so I decided to update before even I could have lunch. Hope it's worth the wait.

**Chapter 17: Edward's deal**

Everyone was silent, they all awaited Bella's choice. The atmosphere was unbearably tense. Bella opened her mouth more than once to talk but nothing came out. She didn't have the courage that will help her in even finding her voice. She took a deep breath and was about o talk but Emmet raised one hand to silence her.

"Wait, there is something you should know" Emmet said not looking at her. His eyes were sad and his face was hanging. He seemed to take a deep breath and looked at Bella, "Before Edward went to James I talked to him." Everyone turned to face Emmet with worried expressions.

_"You have to stay with her" Edward pleaded, over and over. He never looked so hopeless._

_"Why?" Emmet growled, finally opening a door of discussion to Edward._

_"I have to do this alone, but you have to make sure she'll stay human and won't pick Carlisle's option"_

_"But, then how will we wrap this up. There are two and she has to pick one" Emmet said not understanding Edward's point of view at all._

_"I'll…" Edward hesitated, "I'll make a deal with James" That shocked Emmet, he narrowed his eyes examining him._

_"What kind of deal?" He asked suspiciously. Edward fell silent and didn't look at Emmet. Suddenly understandment filled Emmet and his eyes opened wide. _

_"Oh no, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking" Emmet said appalled. He shook his head violently unable to grasp the idea. Edward looked at him with pain all over his face._

_"I'm sorry" Edward whispered._

_"What if she gets it right?" Emmet demanded hopelessly._

_"What if she gets it wrong? It'll torment her for the rest of her life. Knowing that she was the reason of my death. I can't take that risk. I don't want her to be in pain, even if I'm not here" Edward said hanging his head. Emmet put one hand on his shoulder._

_"And what do you think she'll feel like when you don't come back?" Emmet asked gently, his eyes burning into Edward's. He tried to avoid Emmet's eyes but couldn't. He sighed._

_"I might come back one day. Who knows? But at least there won't be any danger for her" He said in a voice full of grief._

_"Are you sure that what you're about to do will work?" A moment of uncomfortable silence passed. Emmet didn't take his eyes off of Edward's face and Edward kept trying to avoid them._

_"Yes" He said quietly after a while. Emmet sighed._

_"Would you stay for me if I asked you to?" He asked hopelessly. Edward looked at him his eyes full of sorrow and pain. Out of nowhere they embraced each other._

_"Sorry, I can't" Edward told him quietly. Emmet nodded._

_"I'll miss you, bro" Emmet told him his voice full of feeling._

_"I'll miss you too, bro" Edward said emotionally before taking one last look at his brother and vanishing._

Esme started crying silently from the beginning. Bella looked mesmerized. The rest were just in shock.

"I should've known that he'll do something like this, but we have to stop him" Carlisle said firmly.

"Stop him from doing what?" Bella asked breathless.

"You know how James is into the whole revenge thing" Emmet told her quietly. Bella nodded, "Well picture this. You're trying to get your revenge but suddenly out of nowhere, your enemy comes holding the white flag and telling you that he'll be your slave and do anything you want even gives you the authority to insult him in anyway. All this in return to stop torturing his beloved. Why would you be interested in torturing her when you got him where you want" Emmet said disgustingly. Bella gasped and clapped her hands on her mouth.

"He wouldn't" She whispered her eyes wide with shock, even though she knew very well that this wasn't true.

"Oh believe me. He would" Jasper said angrily.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Rosalie demanded.

"You know Edward. Once he decides something no one can change it" Emmet said defensively.

"You could've warned us" Alice snapped not looking at him.

"Oh look who's talking. You should've seen this before me" Emmet snapped back.

"Sorry for not being a full option TV. I do my best unlike some of us" She said raising.

"Enough" Carlisle shouted before Emmet could answer. They both sat down each facing a different way. Bella started stroking Esme's hair to calm her down.

"Bella" Carlisle said sharply. She could see that he struggled to use a lighter tone.

"Yes" She said quietly turning to him.

"We need your choice right now" He said more calmly now. Bella gulped.

"Ok" She chocked. She started shaking hard, she couldn't realise why. From the spell or from the nervous state that she's in. Every eye was back on her. She took a deep breath and said,

"I'll pick the right Edward"

.A/N: So I hope it was worth the wait. I'm really tired from travelling 7 hours, but I couldn't leave you this way and go sleep. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, I'll go have lunch lol. Let me breath guys please lol.


	18. Chapter 18: My family

.A/N: Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to update but I was really busy with my friend Dareen (Baby D on fanfiction. The one who this story is dedicated to). I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 18****: My family**

They all fell silent when they heard her choice. She didn't understand from their faces whether or not they support this choice. Most of their faces were just blank, expressionless. Her head was spinning and the headache she head didn't make it any better. She had her eyes half closed, fighting to keep them open. She was exhausted and wanted to sleep so badly, but she couldn't sleep at a time like this. Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"You need to know something" Carlisle said looking at her intently. Bella nodded, "Once James shape shifts into Edward, he has access to some of Edward's thoughts." He said still looking at Bella as the shock and fear started to appear on her face.

"So if I asked him a question he'll see the answer in Edward's head?" Bella said in an almost inaudible voice but he heard her.

"He might see the answer" Carlisle corrected her, "So I suggest that you ask questions that Edward doesn't have to think about. You know, the kind of questions that you answer immediately." Bella nodded as she took that in. But she had an idea, "But the real Edward will make me feel better if he touched me" she said slowly to herself more than anyone else. Carlisle shook his head.

"That won't work, as long as he is in Edward's figure he could make you feel better too" She gulped, "So after this, are you sure you made the right choice?" He asked warily. She thought about it again and took her time, but she found that this was the most reasnobale choice. She didn't have an alibi for Charlie or Renee and she couldn't just suddenly disappear, they'll think the Cullen's kidnapped her and they'll look for her everywhere. They didn't have time to prepare for a convincing alibi and they certainly didn't have time to argue with Charlie. So this was the only way.

"Yes, I'm sure" She whispered but there was no hint of confidence in her voice at all.

"Then we are all with you" Esme said sweetly in her ear. Bella looked at her hopeful, Esme nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, Bella. We're all in this together." Emmet said with wonderful brotherly smile. She smiled at him.

"We will be beside you when you choose, to support you" She turned to see for her shock, that these were the words of Rosalie.

"Thanks Rosalie" She said with a nervous smile. Rosalie smiled back.

"And if that vile James just thought of hurting you while I was there" Jasper said sharply, "Well let's say that he will beg you to forgive him" A wicked smile flashed on his face. Bella didn't believe her ears, she didn't know that Jasper cared about her that much. She knew he didn't hate her but she always doubted that he liked her. Bella's smile widened

"That's was nice of you to say" Esme told him. He shrugged.

"No one hurts my sister" He said simply.

"Aw" was all Bella could say as she felt fresh tears in her eyes. She never knew that he considered her his sister. She felt proud that one day Jasper might be her brother. She wanted to hug her brother but she knew that this would only turn things from good to bad, as he usually kept his distance to keep her alive. He smiled softly when he saw her expression. Alice stood up and carried Bella off of Esme. She hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"Human or Vampire you are my sister" Alice said gently as she kissed Bella on the cheek. Bella smiled.

"Same here Alice, you know that" Bella said in a mere whisper.

"Bella" Carlisle called. Alice turned around with Bella in her arms so that Bella faced Carlisle, "No matter what happens tonight. I'm more than happy that Edward met you and introduced you to us. You are really a daughter I wish to have" He said with a fatherly smile. Bella's smile was still on her face and it widened, as the tears started falling on her face.

"I'm the one who is extremely happy with that. Edward walked into my life to give it to me. And you guys are my family. And.." She paused but decided to continue, "you will have me as a daughter. I will get him right" She said that hesitantly and she was more concerned about convincing herself more than Carlisle. He smiled and nodded. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked at the hand then found it was Emmet's. She looked at his smiling face.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly. She knew that this was suppose to be a comforting smile, and it worked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes" She whispered.

"Wait, before you go" Carlisle said before rushing out of the room, and in seconds he was back again, "Take these" he gave her two pills, Bella looked at him confused, "they are some vitamins, you'll need some energy" he explained. She nodded and put them in her mouth, they were the kind that melt in your mouth not the ones you should swallow. They tasted fruity. She recognized one was with orange flavour but she didn't know the other, maybe it was a mix.

"Thanks" She told him.

"Ok, now we're ready to go" Alice said with a hint of fear in her voice that she tried to hide. Bella took a deep breath, and it seemed like everyone else did too. All that Bella could think about is the possibility of choosing him wrong, what will she do then?! She would go after him, she had no intention in living in this life without him in it, but what about the other Cullen's there heart will be broken because of her. She can't just do that to them then go commit suicide to protect herself from the pain, what about theirs? She thought about it for a while, then she decided. If she picked wrong, then she will move and live with the rest of the Cullen's, to be there for them. She knew that this would make him happy, and at least that way she could hold on to him. Tears started falling on her cheek as she thought about this. But how can she live with the knowledge that she ended Edward's life, that she killed her love, her life, her only reason to live. She would never see his crocked smile again. She would never feel his arms wrap around her as he held her in his warm embrace, she would never hear him say "I love you" again in his sweet velvet voice. How she'd miss his laugh, his eyes, everything. It pained her to think about it. So she shook her head and wiped her tears forcing her thoughts to focus on the questions she'll ask and hoping that James won't know the answer.


	19. Chapter 19: Determination

A/N: So I was so happy from the reviews I got, and more happy that there were new people too

A/N: So I was so happy from the reviews I got, and more happy that there were new people too. So I decided to update as a "Thank you" to all of you, the ones who were with me from the beginning, the ones who came from the middle and continued with me, and the new ones who hopefully will stay till the end. So here is the chapter, I hope you like it. Thanx

**Chapter 19: Determination**

Bella was still in Alice's arms. The were running so fast. The cold night's wind struck her face from he hastiness of Alice's running. Bella wished she could stop time, to extend the duration. After just a few minutes she'll have Edward's life in her hand. It could be saved and it could be destroyed, it all depended on her choice. Which means that Edward depended on her to save him. It felt horrible. _Is that the way Edward always feel whenever he comes to rescue me? _She thought _I have to give him more credit then, It's a maddening feeling. _She almost chuckled at the thought, but the chuckle was stuck in her throat as she noticed that Alice was slowing down. Bella's heart started to panic.

"Are we close?" Bella chocked. Alice nodded.

"Yes" She said calmly. They were not running anymore. Everybody was silent when suddenly the heard a loud angry growl.

"Emmet! I told you not to bring her" The growl said furiously. It was Edward. They all turned to look at Emmet, who was looking at the ground.

"Her choice, and she made it" he said with a normal voice. Another growl roared through the trees.

"Go back Bella" Edward shouted but not in an angry way, he just shouted for her to hear him, she could hear the pleading in his voice.

"No" She shouted, furiously, "I can't watch you do this and do nothing". A loud evil laugh roared. It was in Edward's voice but she knew very well that it was James.

"Please Bella" He pleaded again. He didn't make any effort to hide the pain that was in his voice. It made her tears fall but it didn't change her mind.

"I can't" She said in a broken voice. Alice's pace was getting faster.

"Why?" He said his voice still full of pain.

"Because I love you" Bella said with a broken voice full of sincere emotions. He was silent for a moment and she knew that for the first time she won the argument.

"I love you too" He said with an emotional voice, full of love and pain. The evil laughter appeared again. James was having fun, this made Bella more angry. The fury that was inside of her was to much to handle.

"Put me down Alice" She said in a sharp voice. Alice looked at her for a moment, then obeyed. Bella's legs were week but she ignored them and started walking fast. Alice had to pull her every now and then to stop her from hitting the trees. Then two figures started to appear. Two similar figures. Bella stopped to take a deep breath then continued. Once the two figures were clear she gasped. She was standing in front of two Edwards. It was like Edward standing in front of a mirror. They had the same height, the same un tucked white shirt, the same blue jeans, even the same pained expression.

"I told you to go back" They both mumbled at the same time, then their expression shifted into anger. Bella couldn't talk, this was more complicated then she thought. It was really Edward and his reflection, whatever he did James imitated it, but the question is who imitated who?

"um" Bella said hesitantly as she moved closer. Now, she was just two or three feet away from them. There was one standing on the right side and the other standing on the left. They made a triangle shape. She looked behind her at her family, but they all looked as confused as her.

"Well…" She said as she was trying to think of something to ask. The pain returned on the face of the two Edwards again, "Edward" They both looked at her, "Before I start to ask" Her voice was shaking badly, "I want you to know that I loved you so much, and I still love you, and I'll always love you. No matter what happens." She said her eyes flickering from one Edward to the other, they both smiled a weak smile, "Ok, now …um… " Her breathing was getting harder than before, and her voice fell to a whisper, "Please don't think about the answer, just say the first thing that pops out in your head. If I told you to change me right now, will you do it?" She asked looking at both of them.

"No" They both said at once. _Darn it_ , Edward wouldn't do it in a situation like this, he would tell her that he would do it because she's ready not because she is afraid of something else.

"Um" She was confused again, she examined both Edwards's expressions and they both were full of fury and pain.

"Would you stop it and get out of my head?" They both growl at each other, then they both looked the other way roaring another roar. Bella's eyebrows pulled together. She was getting more and more weak and her breathing was getting heavier by the minute. Her legs were shaking bad.

"What is my favourite gem?" **( A/N: This question was given to me by 'x-rosepetals-x' thank you. I found an answer lol)**

"Topaz" The first one said.

"Onyx" the other one said. Uh-oh the they were both true. It depended on Edward's eyes. Bella's breathingwas extremely difficult, she started gasping hard her vision was very clear, and she was shaking so violently. Her legs couldn't carry her anymore she was falling. But just before she could hit the ground someone caught her.

"Stay were you are" A growl said beside her, stopping the two Edward's from coming near her. She looked to see who caught her and she was shocked. Jasper?! He never came that near to her before. He carried her.

"Thank you" She gasped. Carlisle was at her side in no time.

"Where's the inhaler" he asked quickly.

"Jacket" she gasped again, her face turning blue. Carlisle quickly got out the inhaler from her jacket's pocket. He put it in her mouth and started pressing the button. Bella's breathing started to ease.

"Lay her on the ground" Carlisle ordered Jasper. He obeyed and put her gently on the ground. She realized her eyes were closed so she opened them and found all of her family leaning around her. Jasper stood up and looked at both Edwards.

"I don't care which one of you is James. So if James won't stop concentrating the spell, I'll torture both of you" He said in a sharp threatening voice. Bella looked at him, and his face was hard, he really meant what he said. She still couldn't believe that Jasper was the one who caught her, carried her, and now defending her.

"No" She whispered, she didn't want the real Edward hurt. Jasper's threatening worked though, the weakness eased a bit. Not much, but at least she wasn't shaking. Jasper looked at her with a soft face.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you" She whispered gratefully. He smiled.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Esme asked her gently.

"Yes, I'm sure, and I will" Bella said with a stronger voice. She tried to stand up, but failed. So they all helped her up. She stood there with Esme and Rosalie on her right gripping her right arm. Carlisle and Emmet on her left gripping her left arm. Alice behind her holding her from her waist to steady her and make sure she doesn't fall. And Jasper in front of her taking a protective position. He acted as a shield between her and the two Edwards. With all of them around her, supporting her, she felt safe. She never felt so safe in her entire life. And from that she gained the courage that she needed to start asking both of them again, but she felt a bit comfortable knowing that _her_ family was there for her.

A/N: Special thanks to x-rosepetals-x who gave me the 2nd question (What is my favourite gem?) I hope you like the answer, I think it made more sense then the ones we came up with. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20: My Edward

A/N: This it everyone, THE LAST CHAPTER

A/N: This it everyone, THE LAST CHAPTER!! I'm so thrilled. My stomach is full of butterflies already, awaiting your response lol. Thank you every one for taking the time to read my story and review. I hope you like the ending. Enjoy!!

**Chapter ****20: My Edward**

Bella was confused, she had Edward's life in one hand and James in the other. Which one will fall? The answer of that question depended on her choice (no pressure lol). But she had no other choice she had to do it now. She looked at both of them with tears in her eyes. They both looked back at her with the same pained expression. Pain for her pain.

"You don't have to do this" Both Edwards whispered to her. She shook her head.

"I won't let you be his slave" She said strongly through her tears. Then she got and idea, she wasn't sure if it will work. It will if Edward caught up quickly. "I have an idea" she whispered to her family they looked at her confused and so did the two Edwards.

"Edward" She called looking at both of them intently.

"Yes" They both said looking at her. But both voices weren't the same, one was full of hope the other full of fear but she couldn't get which one's voice was full of fear.

"Do you need me as much as I needed you before?" She asked raising one eyebrow looking at both of them.

"Yes" but both faces weren't the same anymore one was blank the other brightened with understandment.

"How much do you need me?" She asked her heart started beating, she was close she felt it. Her eyes wandered on the bright faced Edward on her right. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. From the corner of her eyes she saw signs of panic on the other Edward's face. The Edward that was on her right opened his eyes and looked directly into her eyes. He opened his mouth and the most beautiful musical voice came out of it as he sang,

_"I need you like water_

_Like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy _

_From Heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That caries me through _

_I need you"_

He stopped and looked at Bella with a smile on his perfect face. She couldn't talk, she was stunned with the beauty of his sweet velvet voice, a wide smile spread on her face.

"That's my Edward, my love" She said with a smile, not lifting her eyes from his face. His smile widened. The other Edward growled, She turned to look at him. Before she could even realize what happened, he ran to attack her, Bella's eyes widened in fear. She couldn't move a muscle but just before he could get any closer to her he slammed into Jasper who pushed him back. James was pushed hard that he flew and hit the tree.

"No you didn't win" He growled just before flames of fire started erupting from his body. He growled in pain as the flames were getting bigger covering every part in his body. Bella flinched from the sight but couldn't look away. Now all that was visible was the big flame of fire, no sign of anybody in it. Suddenly the flame disappeared and left the ground in it's place clean and empty. It was James-free. Once the fire was gone, it with it all signs of weakness and hard breathing that was in her.

"I could stand now, thank you" She told them smiling. Before the left her, they all gave her a group hug that was going to crush her.

"Thank you for saving my son" Esme whispered gratefully.

"We'll never be able to repay you" Carlisle said happily. She didn't bother to say welcome, she wanted them to release her so that she could go to Edward. Once they did, they went and Embraced Edward, only Carlisle and Esme though.

"Thank you Jasper" Bella told him with a warm smile. Jasper smiled.

"You don't need to thank me sis" He told her.

"I like the sound of that, bro" she laughed. And to increase her shock, he opened his arms for her. She looked at them and then at him. He was smiling sincerely. So she hugged him. It was the first time. It looks like Jasper got over his little problem, "What changed things this way?" Bella asked curiously. He laughed.

"I want you to know that I consider you my sister even if you are a human. I love you more than to be overcome anymore. So are you going to be my big sis or my little sis?" He asked laughingly. Bella was so happy.

"Big sis definitely, I will be married to your older brother, aren't I?" She said thrilled. She like the sound of the word 'will' there was no reason to doubt anymore, he was alive. Because of her. He released her. She looked at him with a smile before she turned to see if they released Edward yet. She found him staring at her with a smile. She ran to him, and hugged him. It was his warm hug, she didn't lose it. His crooked smile was there, his soft golden eyes. Everything that she loved and thought that she'll never see again were there.

"You saved my life" He whispered in her ear. She smiled and blushed.

"My pleasure" She mocked a fake accent. He laughed. He raised her head and held it in his hands.

"I thought that I will never see your face again" He said quietly as he examined her face with his soft golden eyes.

"Guess how I felt, when your life could be ended because of me" She mumbled. He laughed.

"I don't need to guess, I know how it felt, it's horrible isn't it?" He teased.

"It is. I think I should give you more credit next time." She smiled apologetically.

"Next time?" He asked faking an alarmed tone.

"Oh come on. Your standing with the queen of bad luck. You have to admit that you're sure that this isn't the end of my bad luck." She said rolling her eyes at her klutzyness. He laughed.

"hmmm I guess you're right" He said as he leaned his head on hers. They both closed their eyes and relaxed.

"I love you" Edward whispered still not opening his eyes.

"I love you" Bella whispered not opening her eyes too. They stood like that for an immeasurable moment, but they were both unwilling to move. Edward lifted his head and carried Bella.

"How about we get you back home?" He whispered with his crooked smile on his face.

"hmmm which one?" She asked. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"I mean the one with Charlie there waiting to ambush me with questions like why I was late and what happened and did we find you? Or.." She turned to look at The Cullens with a smile, "The one where my family is staying?" They smiled at her, she felt warm from her insides.

"I think you should pick what you want, even though Charlie's option seems very relaxing and welcoming" He laughed. Bella laughed.

"I think I need some quality with my family" The smile spread on everyone's face. She yawned.

"Your tired" He noted.

"Just sleepy, it was a long week and a half" They both chuckled.

"Why don't you sleep" He said gently. Bella thought.

"Tell you what, I'll sleep but you won't run so I could take some time. And when we get there wake me up, ok?" She suggested.

"Ok, love" He chuckled. She sighed, "What?" he asked when she didn't sleep.

"I don't wanna close my eyes" she admitted blushing. He smiled, and pressed his cool lips on her forehead. She closed her eyes.

"Good night, love" He whispered in her ears. She smiled.

"Goodnight, _my_ Edward"

A/ N: Well that's it guys. I hope you liked it. I want to thank all the ones who've been with me from the beginning till the end, and the ones who came from the middle and completed, it meant a lot to me. Please I ask all the people who read to review, there are people who added it to their alert but never reviewed so please do. There is a very big possibility that I'll make a sequel what do you think guys? Do you want one?. Hope you liked how it ended, and the whole story.


	21. SEQUEL! VIP

A/N: Hey guys!

Ok, so I've been getting a lot of ppl asking for a sequel to this story. I just wanted to say that this story does have a sequel and it's already completed.

It's called "Because I love you"

You'll find it on my profile.

Just anted to make that point clear.

I'm so thrilled that you guys seem to enjoy this story in particular.

Thank you for everything.

Love

Mai


End file.
